


Secrets and Desires 2

by criminalmindss312and309



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminalmindss312and309/pseuds/criminalmindss312and309
Summary: It could be read alone but I suggest reading part one to get a full understanding of the story. So I won't give away any spoilers!!!! Morgan and Reid have been together for six months. Someone on the team hates that they are together and make a promise to themselves that they will have Reid AT ANY COST!!!
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	1. Secrets and Desires

Hotch POV...

"Wheels up in ten", I said after Garcia gave us a brief description of our case.

We didn't have much of this case yet just three black teens were found outside of "Club Spirit", in New York City. Ages were sixteen and all three males had their left pinky toe removed and was beaten to death with a sharp object. I headed to my office to get my go-bag. And truthfully I needed a few minutes to myself to calm down my conflicted emotions. I couldn't believe that I was attracted to two of my teammates. "What the fuck is wrong with me"? I had a beautiful woman who loved me and whom I loved but after Jennifer forced me to give Spencer head, I couldn't get the taste of him and the dirty names he called me while I was serving him out of my mind. And to make it worst I was attracted to Derek now. Shit, I thought to myself this shit isn't right! 

But night after night I dreamed of Spencer and just last night I dreamed of him and Derek. Just this morning, before the meeting, when Derek came into the BAU room my dick jumped. When he left to get me some aspirin my eyes followed his firm delicious looking ass. And it didn't help any when Spencer came in asking was I ok? All I could think of was dropping to my knees and serving him. Then to make matters worst, Emily came in and knowing her as I know her, I could tell something was bothering her. But I couldn't talk to her because my dick was throbbing because of my two make co-workers. "Fuck", my mind screamed as I grabbed my go-bag. I dont know how the fuck I was going to be able to concentrate on this case with Reid and Morgan clouding my mind!

Morgan POV...

We had ten minutes before boarding so I went to the bathroom. My mind wasn't on the case shit it wasn't even on my pretty boy but was on Aaron. I can't believe I'm attracted to him but when Jennifer forced him to perform fellatio on Reid, while Michelle was chained to my lap, I couldn't help but to desire him. The way he serviced my man, with those beautiful ruby lips, the way Reid called him dirty names, made me desire him and honestly I wanted my Boss to join Reid and my bed. But I could never hurt Reid like that. 

I couldn't tell him I wanted to be fucked by Aaron or to fuck Aaron or watch Aaron service Reid, while I service Aaron. Shit, I thought as my member became hard. "What the fuck is wrong with you Derek", my mind screamed? "Do you want to lose Spencer"? I forced myself to think of Jennifer betrayal and just like that my dick went soft. I don't know how the hell I would be able to concentrate on this case when my thoughts kept going to the three of us together. "Shit", my mind screamed as I headed to the plane this case is gone be a long one

Reid POV... 

I saw Morgan rush to the head and frankly, I was relieved to have a few minutes to myself. I went into the break room to get my diabetic coffee, the name Morgan gave to it. My mind left Morgan though and immediately turned to Aaron. My eidetic memory came back in full effect as I remember him on his knees, sucking my dick. I saw his ruby lips wrapped around me so tightly, as I became harder and called him dirty names. "Shit", I thought to myself as I became rock hard. I wanted him on his knees again serving me NOW! 

I wanted him to suck me off while Derek either fucked me from behind or had his tongue buried deep in my ass. I wished the three of us could get it on but that would never happen. My hard-on vanished as I though of how much Derek would hurt if he had any idea I was having these thoughts. And Prentiss would be devastated to know I was thinking of her man in this manner. I hate you, Jennifer, I thought viciously, it's because of you I'm having these fucked up thoughts about my boss. I hope you burn in hell I thought as I walked out the break room to the plane. This case was gone be a long one I thought. "Very Long".

JJ POV...

I sat in my cell smiling because after everything that had happened I was carrying Spencer child. I regretted nothing because Spence loved me, I know he did, but Derek had mind-control over him. But none of that mattered anymore because once Spence realized I was carrying his child he would get me out of here somehow. I couldn't have any visitors or call anyone simply because I needed to see a head doctor and be evaluated. I laughed to myself because didn't these idiots know the BAU wrote the book and the questions? I laughed to myself because I was confident I wouldn't remain in here long. And regardless of what I had done Mark still believed in me I thought smiling. 

And the guard Will with the southern accent had the hots for me. I would use that shit to my advantage I thought smiling. But regardless of what Spence was mines and if I had to kill the entire team to get him back I would I thought smiling. They must have forgotten that I know them as well as they know me, knew their tricks and all their moves. And, I thought viciously Michelle and Jordan must die too because those two bitches were part of my current situation. My mind begin thinking of the vicious ways I could kill all my traitors because "SPENCER REID IS MINE. ALL MINE"!

Prentiss POV...

Although my game face was on, my heart was breaking, as I secretly profiled Aaron, Reid, and Morgan. I already knew that my lover was attracted to both of them but what I saw on Reid and Morgan faces showed that they were attracted to Aaron in some sense. Conflict, desire, and confusion were present in each of their faces although they weren't aware of it. "Damn you to hell Jennifer Jareau", your spirit needs to burn in the deepest pits of hell I thought viciously. I had to get out of the BAU room because I was about to burst into tears. I smiled at Garcia and told her I needed to go to the ladies' room.,She smiled back as I hurried away. Once I was inside of a stall, I let my tears drop. I couldn't lose Aaron I thought to myself, I loved him to damn much. But do you really want to be with a man, who desires not one, but two of your male co-workers, my mind taunted? He hasn't slept with either I answered back. No, he hasn't the cruel voice continued, but what if he does? You aren't exactly putting out Emily that's probably is why he is desiring men, you idiot. His last sexual contact was with a man the voice teased. 

That's it I thought wiping my face. I needed to get past what Jennifer made him do and made everyone watch. She can't win I thought viciously because I won't let her. I wasn't giving up on Aaron though because I loved him too much for that. And regardless of what one thing I knew for sure about Aaron was this. He wasn't an unfaithful man and he didn't indulge in casuals sex either. So regardless of his feelings towards my co-workers, I was confident he wouldn't cheat on me. And I also knew it was the to put on my big girl draws and make him remember how good I could make him feel. I washed my face and ignored the little voice taunting. "Sex won't be enough to remove Reid and Morgan from his mind" he has already tasted Reid, and he will never forget that the voice continued. "Fuck you", I said to that little voice, we will make it through this I thought as I headed to the plane.

Rossi POV... 

I watched my co-workers and unit chief actions and immediately felt rage. Although my face showed nothing, the rage was there. Jennifer's cruel actions had brought pain, confusion and mild distrust to our once solid team and what was worst was she had our leader fucked up the most. Aaron's face this morning told it all, although he tried so hard to keep his expression emotionless. But I've been at this job too long, not to notice what really was going on. He wanted Reid bad and what surprised me is he also desired Morgan. The eyes don't lie and they told me this as I secretly watched him while Garcia was presenting the case and after she finished. Aaron couldn't stop his eyes from traveling between Morgan and Reid and then Emily as an afterthought. His eyes held pain, confusion, desire, and guilt. That's why he hurried away because he needed a few minutes to compose himself. But what was interesting is Morgan and Reid's eyes followed him and both carried the same desire and guilt. Emily's eyes, on the other hand, were filled with hurt, that she tried to cover with her usual nonsense expression. After Aaron left, the three of them left, in different directions, leaving me and Garcia in the BAU room. 

"Rossi is everyone ok", Penelope asked in a trembling voice? 

"No Penelope they aren't". We were betrayed by one of our own, our unit chief was humiliated, we were forced to experience shit we should never have to experience and I was shot. Penelope this team has been through hell and back and it will take a while to rebuild our trust and God miracle to overcome all of this.

Her eyes filled with tears and I smiled at her.

"We will get through this", I promised taking her into my arms. Jennifer will not destroy this team I promised.

I embraced her until she calmed down, thinking that bitch won't ever see nothing but the inside of that cell, I would make sure of that.

Michelle POV...

So much has happened since that fatal night when I was kidnapped with my team. Yes, you read it right, my team. I passed all the qualifications and was now a member of the BAU team. Although I didn't have any field experience, I passed every test, including the hands-on test although Morgan wasn't the one that trained me. That was ok with me because even though we had resolved our differences somewhat, I didn't want to give Reid any reason to distrust me again. That man was scary as fuck when it came to Morgan I thought shuddering a bit. But Chief Strauss had just called me and informed me that I passed and needed to get to the bureau immediately because the team was about to go on a case. I was very excited, although I was a bit sad as well. Mark and I spilt up a week after that fatal kidnapping because he was against me joining the team, he felt it was too dangerous. 

"You already been kidnapped, held at gunpoint, handcuffed to a chair, with a muscle bond man, the boyfriend of the lunatic that comforted you in the store and you are telling me you want to join their team", he yelled? 

"Yes, I do I replied calmly, the team is solid Mark, solid". And besides, it pays more and I will be helping people I said. 

"Solid Michelle, that team isn't solid, one of their own is responsible for your kidnappings, and why all because she loved that skinny kid that comforted you in the store. That kid is a trouble magnet Michelle, I can't forget how he looked at you with pure hate that day. He probably still hates you", he said spitefully.

"No, he doesn't I disagreed, the situation was ugly Mark but shit happens to the best of us", I said surging.

"I'm not going to continue arguing with you Michelle, either you give up this dream of joining that team, or you give me up", he said.

"Are you forcing me to choose Mark", I asked with obvious hurt in my voice? 

"Yes," he said simply, locking eyes with me.

We stared at each other for three minutes and I finally answered, "I choose the job". 

His face flushed with anger, hurt and acceptance. He nodded and said, "I'll be out of this apartment by the end of the week".

I nodded and ran to our bedroom to cry. He stood by his word and was out by the weekend.

Strauss POV...

The team was rocky but it wasn't surprising considering all that had happened. Jennifer's actions caused a lot of pain and betrayal and most of all, it caused a tiny crack in my team, that no unsub, Gideon leaving, Elle resigning could have ever done. And it also broke me because I never saw it coming. I called Anderson and told him to have the team meet me in the conference room. I needed to tell the team something important and although new York needed them immediately, another hour wouldn't hurt at least I prayed it didn't. I walked into the conference room and everyone was present. They weren't joking like they used to, they were reserved, which wasn't like them. God, please let this team reunite their trust and love and easiness with each other I prayed. I took a feel breath and began to speak.

"I know New York need you asap and I promise within the hour you will be there. The reason I called you here is for three different reasons, one Michelle passed her qualifications and besides having no field experience, is a member of this team". I left that information digest and I saw the team was pleased with this information. I smiled slightly and continued.

"The next decision was hard to make", I said looking all of them in the eye.. Especially Dave. 

"What is it, Erin", Dave asked? 

I took a deep breath and said: "I'm resigning my position".

Everyone looked shocked but Dave's expression was unreadable although from his eyes I knew he was hurt and betrayed. I hadn't discussed this with him not because I didn't trust him, I did with all my heart, I just knew he would try to stop me and I couldn't let that happen. 

"Why Erin", Aaron asked? Why now? 

I looked at Morgan and said, "As you all know I had a serious drinking problem for a while now.. But through Morgan, Aaron helped me deal with that. Without going into the details, I have been clean for two years now but Jennifer's betrayal has caused all those urges to return, I said looking at Reid. 

His eyes held understanding which have me the strength to continue. 

"I have to get away", I said because if I don't, I may not have the strength to resist my demons. I don't want to leave this team but I don't want to yield to my temptation either I explained. I couldn't leave this team without explaining why I continued. Dave, I couldn't tell you because I knew you would try to stop me and although I love you unconditionally, I can't stay and start drinking again. I can't let you, any of you see me fall again, I said with tears in my eyes.

"Erin I would do anything to help you", Dave said tearing up. 

I hated to bring this type of pain to Dave but I knew I couldn't stay either. 

"Baby I know you would do anything in your power to help me but you can't", I said softly. I must have to fight this on my own this time. Otherwise, I'll never beat these demons I concluded.

Dave only nodded and said, "I love you, Erin".

"I know Dave I love you too", I said. I love you all I said looking at each member of my team. They all stood and embraced me and made me promise to stay in contact. 

"Who is replacing you", Aaron asked? 

"Nobody, for the first six months Aaron", my leave is for that amount of time. After that, we will see.

Everyone nodded and I continued.

"Besides Michelle joining the team, one more person will be returning". 

"Gideon", Reid asked with excitement that broke my heart.

"I'm sorry Spencer but no it's not Gideon", I said.

His face fell but then he asked who?

I smiled and said "SSA Alex Blake", will be returning to the Bureau.

"I guest lectured with her", Reid said with excitement.

"Well, she and Michelle will be here in the next twenty minutes", I said looking at my watch. 

"Ok", everyone said smiling.

"Dave can I speak for a moment", I asked? 

"Of course,", he said, getting up and following me to my office.

JJ POV... 

Finally, I was released from the fucking hole. But honestly, it wasn't so bad down there because both Will and Mark visited and kept my commissary nice. Will had just moved from New Orleans six months ago because he lost his father in Katrina and needed a fresh start. He didn't have any children or family left for that matter, which delighted me because he would be that much easier to control. I could already see his desire for me and yes I was using that shit to my advantage. I already knew I would have to sleep with him but honestly, I didn't mind. Although my heart belonged to Spence, there was no doubt in my mind that he was still fucking Derek egotistic ass. My heart didn't like it but I couldn't do much about it yet. I would be so glad when my former team was dead becuase then Spence would be all alone, and ready to be with me and raise our child. But I had to put that on the back burner and focus on manipulating both Mark and Will into my deadly plan. I was confident that they would both fall prey to me because I am Jennifer Jareau, a former member of the famous BAU team. My skills and knowledge would carry me a long way I thought smiling. 

Already Mark had provided for me to be in a single cell, isolated from the rest of these losers in here. I never saw any of them, just Will, Mark, the nurse, and head doctor. Mark was arranging for me to get a cell phone so I could contact him at all times. I laughed out loud because he really believes I cared for him, that I was the victim. What an idiot I thought. 

Didn't he know as soon as I had Spence again, he was dead as my former team. Did he really think after having Spence, I would want a loser like him? 

I laughed a devious laugh as I imagined his face when I killed him when Spence and I killed him together. Then my mind traveled back to Spence, back to his lovemaking and me tasting him. My hand quickly went inside my panties as I pictured his beautiful face. Awhhhh Spence, I moaned silently as I played with my wetness. We will be together soon I thought as I brought myself to a satisfying orgasm

Blake POV...

I was surprised when Erin called me a few days ago and asked if I wanted to return to the BAU? I didn't think I could ever return after Erin left me to take responsibility for something she had done. My mind traveled back to that fatal day, that dam near destroyed my career and destroyed my marriage. We only had four people on our team back then, Roosi, Gideon, myself and my husband. Erin was the one that oversaw the cases and sent us out to review or hunt down the unknown subject as we called them back then. We went to our locations alone, not paired up or together as we do now. This case was a bad one, the father had kidnapped his daughter and stepdaughter and was holding them at gunpoint. His only demand was he wanted his wife who had remarried, to come to his location and talk to him. She had left him three years ago, with both children when she walked in on him with one child riding him, while the other was made to sit on his face. The little girls were only 9 and 10 at the time. She did what any mother would do, she stabbed his sick ass and took her children and ran. 

Two years later she remarried. He wasn't locked up because by the time law enforcement made it, the sick SOB had run and hideout for all those years. But he stalked his former family, without anyone knowing. He followed their every move through the social network, doctor and school records, he was an expert when it came to computers. Finally, after three years he took the kids from their school. He followed the bus to their home, wanted for the bus to leave, broke into their home, and took the kids by gunpoint. The father and mother were home but were in the kitchen preparing their dinner. They never heard him pick the basement lock, creep upstairs, adduct the children and leave out the same way. They didn't know the girls were missing until an hour later when they called them down for dinner. By the time we were called on the case, the children had already been missing 24 hours. Finally, the father called the mom, altering her off his location and warned her not to bring any cops or her would kill himself and the children. Erin decided the mother should meet with him while the rest of the team hid out surrounding his location, discreetly. 

She and I would pair up, closest to the location because even if we were discovered, a female presence would make the father feel safer then a male presence. I disagreed with her because I argued he probably would retaliate more because he felt that a woman had destroyed his family and he had to hate women. Erin didn't agree and since she was the one in charge, her orders had to be followed. My mistake was not alerting the others that she had been drinking that day. I could smell it on her breath but I said nothing to anyone. The rest of the team wasn't aware of her drinking, only I was. So we followed her plan and the wife went in alone, wired. Erin and I hid out in the bushes, right next to the back door. The husband pleaded for the wife to take him back and she played into his fantasy, just as we had instructed her. We were preparing to move in and made it to the porch unnoticed. Erin was in front so she eased the door opened and we were inside. We could see them all in the living room, the father still has the gun in his hand, when suddenly Erin in her drunken state, tripped. She grabbed the wall for support, alerting the father if our presence. 

He looked at us and screamed Gloria why did you disobey and bring them? Before we could stop him, he shot both kids, the wife and then himself in a matter of seconds, in the head. Erin dropped to her knees sobbing, while I stood there my mouth hanging in disbelief. When Gideon screamed what the hell happened, Erin said, Blake accidentally bumped me, causing me to fall into the wall and alert him. I couldn't believe that she had just lied but I knew that she was afraid the directors would find out about her drinking. And I also knew she wouldn't change her story, it would be my word against hers. So I said nothing, which caused my demotion. To her credit, she said maybe she paused, causing me to bump her and I shouldn't be removed completely, couldn't I work my way back up. That was ten years ago I thought shaking my head. My husband left me because I refused to give my side and he knew Erin's story was bogus. But since I couldn't trust him to be honest, especially since a whole family had been murdered because of Erin and I negligence, he couldn't be with a woman who was that cold and cruel... 

Both Gideon and Rossi questioned me but when I wouldn't give them the truth they had no choice but to let the board decide my faith. So yes I lost my husband, dignity, job, and faith in the Bureau for a while. But I followed the team throughout the years and was pleased with the new team members and their high success rate. Erin apologized for the past and I told her I had left go with my anger and hate towards her a long time ago. She thanked me and then asked me would I be willing to come back to the team. She explained everything and I agreed although I was surprised at everything she had told me. The team trust was lost but she believed that I could help bring the team back together. I prayed she was right, I thought as I entered the Brenau.

Rossi POV...

I followed Erin to her office, still feeling the pain and betrayal of her cruel announcement. I couldn't believe she was leaving the team, couldn't believe she hadn't told me, just announced it in front of our team, like I wasn't her lover of the past four years. I understand she didn't want to give in to the urge if drinking again, but damn couldn't she have at least prepared me for this. She know that I don't like my emotions been put to test like that in front of the team. I love and trust my team but I hide behind my sarcasm. I've been at this job too long, to have an emotional break down often and besides even though Hotch is the leader of this team, he looks up to me, when his emotional factor slip, which is why I try not to show my weakness often, just my card face. Today Erin took that from me and I didn't like it.. 

"I'm sorry Dave", she said once we entered her office. 

"Sorry doesn't cut it Erin", I said..

"I know she said taking my hand", but Dave I couldn't allow you to stop my decision. I couldn't stay and let drinking rule me again. I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but the truth in them. 

"I understand", I said simply because at that moment I did. 

"Thank you Dave", she said smiling.. 

"Erin why did you bring Blake back to the team", I asked? 

I liked Blake and hated it when she was demoted all those years ago. I never believed she tripped because Blake was to light on her feet and very cautious when apprehending any unsub. She and Erin's story matched but since Blake wouldn't tell us the real story, the board had no choice but to demote her. 

"Dave I brought her back because it was the right thing to do", she said looking down. I should have done it a long time ago she continued, in a guilty voice.. 

"What do you mean", I asked? 

"What I'm about to tell you may change the way you feel about me Dave but I can't lie to you any longer". 

I said nothing just stared at her until she told me the truth about that night..

I listened to her tell me that she had been drinking that day. She said she knew her mind wasn't clear to make any decision and when Blake thought one of us men could relate with the unsub, while she believed a woman could do the job, her defenses came up. She wanted to prove a woman could apprehend an unsub as well as a man and that cockiness is the second thing she did wrong, the first was drinking. The third was when she entered the house first, knowing her mind wasn't clear. She admitted Blake never bumped her that she simply tripped over her own feet. She said she was afraid she would be fired and she didn't want that so she blamed Blake. She said she felt so guilty because she caused the mother and children to die and that's why she continued drinking until Morgan caught her and that Aaron forced her to get help. 

I couldn't believe that after all these years, she kept the truth hidden, let an innocent member of our team get demoted and live with the knowledge and guilt of that family dying. I looked at her differently now because regardless that this was the past she was telling me about, she kept this horrible secret for almost ten years and not once, until now did she admit the truth and allow Blake to come back to her job. Blake's husband divorced and left her, a few months after that murder/suicide. 

"Erin, I can't believe that you left Blake out there to hang", I said viciously. How could you continue working this job, knowing that you single-handedly betrayed a team member and was the cause of that family been killed? Do you have a conscience I asked sarcastically? 

I waited for an answer but she didn't give me, which engaged me further.

"I guess you don't because most murders don't have a conscience", I snapped turning to walk away from the woman I once loved but despised now. You need help Erin I spate as I walked towards the door, professional and the twelve steps I added walking out the door.

I couldn't believe the faith poor Blake had endured, all these years because of Strauss I thought, no longer addressing her as Erin, my former lover. I will welcome Blake back to this team the right way I thought smiling, although I didn't understand why I was smiling.

Erin POV.. 

The tears finally dropped once Dave walked out of the office. I didn't answer him because I knew he would never understand or forgive me for what I did so long ago. I never forgave myself for it and probably never will, but my mind was finally free of the guilt and pain my actions brought on that horrible day when I forgot my own oath and let another suffer for my actions. When I left today I wasn't coming back, I just didn't tell the team. Jennifer's betrayal brought back everything I tried to forget. The betrayal of a team, your team, your family, the people who trust you with their lives, is the worst betrayal. And since I did the same, in a different way, I know the team will never trust me again, hell their trust was fragile right now and if I stayed they would never get that trust back fully. I know a team needs trust to function and protect each other in the field. I don't know what I would do with myself now, but what I did know is finally I have done the right thing and finally I'm free of the guilt that haunted me for ten years. I smiled as I gathered my things and walked unnoticed by the back elevator. "God bless them", I thought as I glanced at my former team one more time and then walked away from them all into the unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch POV...

After Dave and Erin left to discuss matters, the team and I were left in the conference room. Although Erin leaving was unexpected, I really wasn't surprised. After Jennifer's arrest, I noticed Erin's behavior was slightly off so I profiled her and I could tell she was having urges to drink again. But I also knew she hadn't given in to those urges and if she had Dave would know. So I kept quiet for that reason and that reason only. I looked at my team members, one by one and could see, each team member had different issues they were holding inside. Damn you, Jennifer, I thought viciously, you have broken my team trust. My eyes lingered first on Reid and then Morgan. Both were sexy in their own way. Reid was simply beautiful whereas Morgan deliciously handsome I thought, as I looked at his abs that his shirt couldn't hide. Fuck I thought as my nature rose a bit. I quickly turned away from them both and looked at my lover. She looked at me and smiled that beautiful heart throbbing smile making me feel like total shit because I was lusting over my male co-workers.. My face burned with humiliation. I jumped up from my seat and muttered I was getting my go-bag out of my office. 

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I rushed away in a very un Hotch way. I rushed to my desk and only then did I exhale, the breath I didn't even know I was holding. Before I could get my thoughts together, my phone rung. "Hotchner", I said. I listened to the voice on the other end and sighed with relief. I thanked then and hung up. We didn't have to go to New York anymore because the unsub had been caught. I was relieved because honestly myself or my team wasn't ready for a case yet. I decided to wait a couple of minutes, to get myself together before I told the team about the change in plans. My mind drifted back to my co-workers and my dick extremely hard as I remembered Spencer essence. "Ummmmm", I moaned softly as I imagined myself on my knees, in front of him, his huge dick chocking me so well. "Suck him, Aaron", Derek said wickedly as he pushed a finger in my ass. Oh, Derek, I moaned around Spencer cock. I didn't realize my hands were inside my pants around my cock jacking my dick as I lusted over my second and command and my subordinate.

Morgan POV...

I was surprised Strauss was leaving but happy that she hadn't returned to drinking. But honestly, I wouldn't blame her if she did because Jennifer betrayal left this team feeling some type of way. She put a crack in our trust, a crack that nobody else have done. I was brought out if my thoughts when Aaron jumped up and muttered he needed his go-bag. I couldn't help watching our unit chief and noticed where he usually walked with authority and power, his walk now was defect and shame. Damn you to the deepest pits of hell Jennifer. I realized he couldn't snap back to himself 100% because that evil bitch was the reason he sucked Reid off, in front of all of everyone in the first place. My dick jumped at that thought, something I couldn't help. Rossi hadn't returned but Blake and Michelle arrived at the same time. Blake and Reid embraced immediately while Garcia and Emily embraced Michelle. 

"I'm going to check on Hotch", I announced.

Everyone nodded although Emily looked at me a little longer. 

"Do you want to check on him instead Prentiss?" I asked hoping she would say no. 

She smiled and said no Morgan, go talk to Hotch. He need to talk to a man and since I'm not one you are the next worst thing", she said breaking the tension.

We all laughed something that was needed at the moment.

"Don't leave that office, Morgan", until he is better she begged. 

"We have a case", I reminded her. 

"Yes but if our unit chief head isn't into the case, we are no good to them". 

"She's right Derek", Reid said smiling. Go work your magic baby.

I laughed at his corniness as I headed to Hotch's office.

I didn't think to knock because the door wasn't even close all the way. I stepped in wondering how could I make Aaron open up. My thoughts vanished when I looked at him because his hand was down his pants and his eyes were closed, as he jacked himself slowly but with force. My mind didn't register me closing and locking his office door or me checking to make sure his blinds were closed, which they were. I just stared at him mesmerized, by his facial, and the fact that he was getting off in his office.

"Morgan", he moaned breathless, ohh another finger he begged shamelessly.

"Did he just moan out my name", I thought as I became hard as a missile?

"Morgan", he whimpered again wigging in his chair. 

I couldn't take this anymore, I needed him, needed to replace his hand with my mouth.

I didn't even realize I was in front of him, kneeling before him until his eyes opened. He blinked and blinked again, probably thinking he was seeing things. His hand dropped from his hard cock, as his face turned three different shades of red.

"Morgan", he finally gasped out in pure embarrassment. 

"I, I well I", he stumbled trying to get his words out.

I looked up at him but he turned away. I looked at his swollen member and my mouth instantly watered. I forgot about Reid, Emily, the fact that we were at work, every rational thought left my mind because I knew at this moment I was going to taste my boss for the first time. I looked at him again but he still wouldn't meet my eyes. I slowly brought my hand to his member and wrapped it around it, waiting for his approval. He jumped but moaned at the same time and finally his eyes met mine.

"What are you doing Derek", he hissed? 

"Aaron I need to taste you", I said without shame. "May I", I asked as I jacked him again? 

"Derek, we can't", he whispered but his eyes were saying something else to me. 

They were begging for me to just take him not to ask for permission.

"Why not", I breathed as my face cane closer to his manhood. I licked my lips imagining his taste.

"We just can't, you know why".

"No I don't Aaron", I said.

"Yes you do", was all he got out before I licked the tip.

"Shit, " he moaned as he tried not to push up.

I licked the tip again and then licked him from the tip to his shaft.

"Morgan ohh Morgan", he moaned, unable to stop his hips from jerking this time.

I smiled and then I took him into my mouth and swallowed him whole in one gulp. 

"Fuckkkk", he moaned pushing up into my mouth.

I pulled back and he whined at the lost.

"Derek please", he moaned looking into my eyes with a helpless yet desperate expression.

"Get out of those pants and drawers now", I demanded as I lost my own pants.

"Y'all know I go commando" which is so much better at times like this.

He hesitated and I raised an eyebrow.

"Get the fuck out of those pants Agent Hotchner or would you prefer for me to rip them off of you", I threatened?

His eyes bucked wide from fear and desire but when he looked at my expression he knew I would live up to my promise of manhandling him. His hands shook as he followed my orders and seconds later he stood before me sexy and devilishly handsome. My mouth watered more as I took in his muscular hairy legs and that beautiful big dick. 

"On your desk", I demanded. 

He pushed aside everything on his desk and then climbed on there. 

"Lay back and open your legs baby", hurry up I said forcefully. 

He obeyed and sat up quickly as he then remembered something.. 

"Derek text the team and tell them the case had been canceled".

I grabbed my phone and sent a group text to them all. I added I was having a heart to heart with Aaron, so they could all go out for an hour lunch. 

"I gave them permission to take an hour lunch", I informed Aaron.

He nodded and I went to the window to see if they were leaving.

Three minutes later my phone chirped as I watched them leave. 

I didn't bother looking at my phone. I sat it on the desk and returned to Aaron.

"Lay back down and open your legs", I commanded. 

He did so and his legs fell open like magic.

"Morgan we shouldn't", he began, but I wasn't having that.

I kneeled between his legs and took his jewels into my mouth.

"Damn Morgan", he moaned.

"Derek", I corrected as I sucked on one ball and then the next all while my tongue was licking the under the shaft of them.

"Shit", he almost screamed as he moaned like a bitch in heat.

I smiled wickedly as I came up and took his hard member into my mouth again. 

"Derek yes Derek", ohhh fuck he cried as I sucked him deeper and harder.

"Feels so good Derek", oh it feels so good he moaned as he pushed up. "Finger my ass", he begged.

"Awhhhh", I moaned because those words made me hard as hell.

I inserted a finger in his ass slowly because I know he is a virgin back there. He hissed in pain and I paused.

"No please don't stop", he begged.

I deep-throated him again but pulled my finger from his ass.

"Derek I want your finger", please he begged.

I ignored him as I pushed his legs further apart and place my tongue into his ass.

Yes, yes, fuckkk", he moaned as my tongue licked at his entrance. He moaned again as he pushed down on my tongue. This excited me so I licked and licked some more until I was able to push the tip of my tongue inside his delicious ass. He couldn't control the gasps and slight shaking as I pushed my tongue in further loosening him up a bit.

"Derek, Derek, Derek, yes baby, he moaned completely out of control.

I continued licking him enjoying having control over my usually stoic boss.

"Fuck me, Derek,", he screamed out!

I almost came right then and there. But I wasn't going out like that. My ego was too big and my reputation could be ruined if people believed the great Derek Morgan was a five-minute man I took him in my mouth again and pushed two fingers in his ass.

"Awhhhh, yes play in this ass, he begged as I twisted until I found his sweet spot. I kept my actions in tune, I would suck deep, come up, twist my fingers and repeat the action. Aaron couldn't take much more. I could tell he was close because he grabbed my head and started fucking upward in my mouth. I tightened my jaws and sucked him deep two more times all while hitting his prostrate right on. 

"Ohhhhhhh Derek, shit fuck, he screamed as he released all his essence into my mouth. I swallowed every delicious drop all while moaning in pleasure.

A minute later he sat up and licked his lips. "Take off your shirt", he demanded.

I smirked but followed his orders.. 

"Damn," he moaned, as his lustful eyes traveled over my defined muscles. I blushed because the look he was giving me was downright sinful and dirty. He jumped off the desk and before I could register what he was about to do he was already doing it. He pushed me on his couch and immediately begin licking on my chest.

"Aaron", I moaned,ohh I shirked as he took a nipple into his mouth.

"Derek oh Derek", he moaned as he licked and lightly bit me all over my upper body.

"Fuck Aaron", I hissed as my hands found his ass again. 

"Derek I want you to fuck me", he begged.

"Aaron," I hissed as precum leaked from my cock, I will but not in the office. When I take you, baby, I want it to be in privacy, want to make you scream my name, want to pound that ass hard in privacy I moaned.

"Derek yes Derek ", yes yes I want you to take me, to be my first he moaned.

"Aaron you are gone make me cum", I said. I'm so close. 

"Cum in my mouth baby". Make me swallow all your kids he demanded taking me into his mouth.

"Shit", I screamed out of control. I had dreamed of this moment ever since I saw his ruby lips wrapped around Reid cock. I pushed up into his mouth and he pulled out and said: "talk dirty to me Derek, please".

I knew he was thinking of Spencer and that made me swell up even more.

"Suck my dick you dirty whore", I demanded, suck me like you sucked my man bitch, I demanded. 

"Awhhhh", he moaned around my member, as his lips tightened.

"That right", I said pushing into his mouth, he gagged but I didn't care. I grabbed his hair and pulled out his mouth.

"You gagging bitch", I asked? No more dick for you I threatened.

"No Derek please I won't gag anymore", he promised.

I smirked and turned my ass to him.

"Lick it", I demanded.

He didn't hesitate to push his tongue deep in my ass. 

"That right", I moaned, lick my fucking ass, Aaron. Lick it like it's your last meal!

He opened my checks and devoured my ass until I was on the verge of releasing. I screamed stop and he obeyed. 

I laid on the floor and said sixty-nine time. He got on top of me and we assumed the position. Then we both swallowed each other at the same time. His fingers went in my ass and I couldn't stop my release. I continued sucking him as he swallowed all my essence. 

"Derek Morgan", he moaned when he came up for air. "Ohhhh Derek, Derek, Derek", he chanted as I continued sucking him.

"Cum for me bitch", I moaned cum now I demanded.

"Derekkkkk", he screamed as he came a second time down my throat.

Again I swallowed all he had to offer yet still I didn't want to remove my mouth from him. I sucked him dry and continued sucking until nothing was left. 

"Can't take anymore", he finally whimpered, making me smile with arrogance.

I pulled him into my arms and kissed him softly. He then rested his head on my chest as I rubbed his back softly. I glanced at his clock and saw we had a half-hour before the team returned. I returned to reality and reality hit me hard. I had just cheated on Spencer! I think Aaron realized it too because he pulled away from me. 

"Derek, what have we done", he asked looking guilty?

"We just cheated on our mates", I said getting up and heading to his bathroom to clean myself. 

He followed and we both cleaned ourselves quickly and then redressed just as quickly. He sprayed air fresher and then sat in his chair. I stood and just stared at him.

"Do you regret this Aaron", I asked seriously?

He didn't answer for a moment, then he looked into my eyes. 

"I must be truthful with you Derek". I started off desiring Spencer but somehow my desire for him turned into a desire for you both. I'm only telling you this because I won't be like Jennifer, I won't lie and try to destroy either of you he said honestly and I still love Emily despite all this he admitted.

"Thank you, Aaron," I said graciously. I love Spencer, you know this, but ever since I saw you with him in your mouth, I desired you to. Desired the three of us together.

"Derek", Reid loves you Aaron said seriously. He is possessive over you he said making me smile and he won't share you he continued.

"I know", I said, and Aaron before you I would never dream of cheating on Spencer but man after today I can not just be without you, I said truthfully.

"I know Derek", he said seriously, but we can't let this get out. Our team trust is already fragile and broken if we continue this we must be able to keep it a secret. We work with a team of profilers, a team of profilers who trust has been broken. 

"I know Aaron", but when I walked in here, with you masturbating to my name, I couldn't hold back what I feel for you no longer I said seriously.

"Neither can I Derek", he admitted, damn man you have me hooked on you he admitted making me blush.

"Maybe one-day pretty boy will be open to this".

"Maybe Derek but don't get your hopes up".

I nodded sadly because he was probably right. 

"Did you mean it when you said you want me to be your first", I asked

"Yes Derek", shit if I had it my way you both would be my first, he said making me rise slightly.

"Aaron, I got to go, the team will be returning soon", I said glancing at the clock.

"We have twenty-minutes", he said smiling. 

"I know but if I stay in here with you, I will take you again into my mouth", I admitted. 

"Animal", he said laughing.

"That I am", I said pulling him into a heated kiss.

I felt myself getting hard so I pulled away. We both looked into each other eyes and then I turned to leave. He smacked my ass and I turned to him with a raised eyebrow. He smirked and said I played in and tasted it Derek, so I can smack it whenever I can he said. Besides, it looks too good not to smack.

I laughed because Reid had a fascination with my ass.

"Yes, you can", I said blowing him a kiss and leaving before I ripped his clothes off and sucked him again. That MAN is almost delicious as Reid I thought smiling as I went into my office

Prentiss POV...

I could see the eagerness in Morgan eyes when he said he was going to check on Aaron. I didn't like that look because with Aaron already desiring him, I felt if Morgan gave Aaron any indication that he was interested, Aaron may act on it, just to get closer to Reid. I hated been this insecure but thanks to Jennifer, this team's trust was fucking broken. But I had to keep my composure up and hope for the best. I know that Morgan loves Reid unconditionally and that he wouldn't betray him.

" You thought Jennifer would never betray the team either", that little evil voice whispered to me. 

And you know Reid can't forget shit and that blow job Aaron gave him will always linger in his mind, the voice continued. And you see how he sneak and look at Aaron, look at him with desire when he believes nobody is watching. He may want him just as Aaron wants him. Stop it I screamed at my mind. Reid and Morgan are your friends, Aaron loves you, they wouldn't hurt you intentionally. I saw the hurt look Morgan gave me because of the look I gave him when he said he should check on Aaron.

So I told him to go and talk to my man, talk to him until he was better, although that scared feeling wouldn't go away. I could feel his relief as I gave him my blessing. I turned from him and started joking with Michelle. I actually felt better because I realized I was behaving like an idiot. If Reid wasn't worried I shouldn't be I thought. If he was secure enough to let his lover go to my lover than I was safe I realized. Five minutes later everyone phone went off. Morgan said that Aaron said to go on an hour lunch and honestly I was ok with that. We all agreed on the pizza place across the street, that served the best pizza and Italian food. Rossi returned and we all left laughing and joking.

Reid POV...

When Hotch damn near ran out the room, I so desperately wanted to follow, just to talk to him because despite the brave front he put on, I knew he was still embarrassed that he has to suck me off in front of our team.. Although I enjoyed it, I realized now I should have thought of another plan because the one I chose almost destroyed my unit chief and his confidence. And although she tried to smile and act friendly, I could see Emily wasn't at ease with me like she used to be. I couldn't blame her though because although I hate my plan brought more tension and pain to my team, I couldn't get Hotch sucking me and cumming from sucking Me, out if my mind. Even though I love Derek unconditionally, I wanted to suck Hotch, fuck him, have him fuck me and Derek together. I just wanted this so bad, but I know Derek wouldn't let it ever happen. No other man could ever touch his pretty boy I thought with both sadness and love.. 

So although I desired and wanted this, I realized I couldn't have it, unless I wanted to lose Derek and destroy the rest of what Jennifer hadn't destroyed in this team. So I joked with Derek and told him to go take care of Hotch. But I know I have to apologize to Hotch soon so he could gain some of his confidence back. I could see Alex looking at us all carefully because smart as she is, she has to know this team dividend and don't trust each other, Damn you to the deepest pit of hell Jennifer Jareau I thought. I hate you bitch. I was relieved when Derek texted saying Hotch said to take an hour lunch. Derek must be getting through to him I thought with a smile. I love you Derek I texted back, love you so much My Chocolate Muffin.

Blake POV...

Although I was overjoyed to be back in the BAU, I was heartbroken to know that this team was divided like this. Although I had been away many years, I followed the team's success and I could tell they were a close unit, a family filled with trust and love. But Jennifer betrayal caused a crack to form in the solidness of this family and I hated it. Aaron didn't stand as tall anymore, Prentiss didn't have the same trust, Reid was conflicted by what happened between him and Hotch, Morgan was unsure on how to act since he witnessed the whole thing, and Michelle had to feel weird because she was new to this family, she experienced the same hell they did, while Jennifer held them all hostage. Penelope was on the verge of crying because her heart was so sweet and gentle. I wasn't sure how Dave felt, but I knew Erin chose to leave and not discuss it with him, had to hurt him. Dave would keep his poker face on, especially since this team was so conflicted now. Reid was discussing how many grains of corn were on the cob when Dave walked into the BAU room.. 

My heart sped up because he is more handsome than he was years ago. His face and body have matured, making him dashingly handsome. Our eyes met and he smiled that Dave Rossi smile.

"Alex long time no see," he said walking to me and embracing me.

He smelled like a fine expensive fragrance which I inhaled deeply on the sly. My heart raced as he held me and then disappointment when he released me.

"Erin told me the truth about what truly happened on that fatal day", why didn't you tell me the truth, Alex? 

"I didn't tell you the truth for two reasons Dave". One was because I know she had been drinking that day and I didn't report it, which made me half responsible and two she was the section chief, so who would have believed me over her" I asked? 

"I would have Alex", he said looking deep into my eyes. I never fully believe Erin's story he continued. I also knew you were very preceptive and to light on your feet to, focused to have simply tripped as Strauss said. I would have fought for you if I had known the truth he said sincerely and maybe your marriage wouldn't have ended.

"Dave the marriage was already over", I said admitting the truth out loud for the first time since that fatal day and the days that followed before and after. I just was holding on because I didn't want to be alone I continued, but I realized being alone was better than living a lie I said.

"A lie", he said raising his left eyebrow?

I looked into his eyes and said Dave "I was interested in someone else".

"You were", he asked in surprise? 

"Yes and James knew".

There was silence then I continued, "That's why it was so easy for him to end the marriage, think about it Dave, even though I wouldn't admit what Erin had done, it wasn't enough to break a strong marriage, he would have fought for me if there wasn't a third party in my heart and soul", I continued with a small smile. 

He looked at me thoughtfully and then asked the million-dollar question I expected. 

"Who was it that caught your heart, Alex"? 

I took a leap of faith and said it was, "it was, is" you, Dave.

His eyes sparked with happiness and then he asked, "why didn't you tell me"? 

Before I could answer his phone beeped, breaking our intense stare. 

"Aaron said to take an hour's lunch".

"Ok", I said still looking deep into his eyes.

"Alex after work, we are going to my mansion, I'm cooking you dinner and we will discuss this", he said seriously.

"I'll love that", I said as my heart exploded with happiness. And for the record, I've always liked you, Alex, he said to my delight. I felt nothing but happiness from his admission, pure happiness

Michelle POV...

I immediately could tell this wasn't the same team I had shared hell and more hell with. Although the love was still there, I could feel the trust wasn't. I secretly profiled them and my heart hurt at what I profiled. I profiled Morgan first and what I saw surprised me. His cockiness wasn't all the way there anymore. But it was understandable because he was forced to watch his man interact with two of his team members in a sexual way. Although the feel of my ass distracted him through his boyfriend getting head from their boss and I won't even let what Jennifer did to them both, cross my mind, his confidence and cockiness were taken away at that moment. Hotch pain was simple to profile, he was embrassed because he was a strong leader, fearless, yet that vindictive bitch humiliated him by forcing him to give a member of their team head.

In front of his team and his woman I thought. Reid was harder to profile because his facial didn't give away much. And honestly, I wasn't looking at him too long because he still scared me a bit. He enjoyed the head his boss gave him, but he felt bad because he could see the pain and shame that Hotch felt. And I knew for a fact he loved Morgan to death so of course, he felt bad. Emily was devastated because she lost a friend and had to watch her man suck another friend off in front of her. She probably would wonder if her man enjoyed it and if Reid enjoyed it. If he would want Hotch to service him again. Then there was Garcia. She hated her family was in pain and wasn't sure how to bring them back together. I couldn't read Rossi because his face was a poker one, but he liked the new team member, Blake, in a romantic way he couldn't hide his expressions there I thought smiling inside. This team must reunite I thought to myself. I prayed silently until everyone phone, except mine, went off. Lunchtime Garcia said.

JJ POV...

The doctor asked a trillion stupid questions which I refused to answer. Didn't this simple bitch know, that I know if I answered any of her questions, I would be admitting guilt or admitting that I did what I did because of jealously, not momentary insanity? Although Hotch has a recording of me admitting I did what I did because of my love for Spence, a good lawyer should argue that I was under tremendous stress and unstable at the moment because I had made love to Reid and he then betrayed me and I was fucking shot. The pain from the bullet made me irrational and temporary insane. Hotch should know this I thought, been he was a lawyer, but I guess he was off base with his thinking these days. So of course, I wasn't talking to this bitch because I know she was recording everything to use against me in the court room. I wasn't spending my life behind bars, I was pregnant with my lover's child and together we would raise him or her. Mark explained that I would have to go to a mental hospital for a while and I was cool with that. 

See my plan was to seduce Will. After he fell totally in love with me, which wouldn't take long, I would have him quit his job here and apply at my mental hospital. He would help me break out of there and together we would kill Mark first to tie up loose ends. I smiled as I thought of the rest of my plan. The doctor was frustrated with me as if I gave a damn.. She leads me back to my cell, warning me if I didn't start the process of admitting my truth, I would never get out of here. I smiled a truly insane smile at her and her eyes widen in fear. 

"Leave me", was the only words I spoke to her.

I laughed as she dam near spirited away from me. I turned on my small TV that Mark had brought while I was talking to tha bitch. I reached under my pillow and was happy he had included the cell. I didn't hesitate to to call my baby father but blocked it. It rang four times and then I heard the most wonderful sound since I had been in this hell hole.

"This is Reid".

Silence and then "are you there"? "Hello, hello, this is Reid". 

I love you, Spence, I thought rubbing my stomach.

He said hello two more times and then hung up.

"You are mine", I muttered, all mine Spence.


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch POV... 

After Derek left I started feeling guilty. Although I didn't regret what we did, I did feel bad because we both cheated on our mates. This team trust was already beyond fucked up but I am the leader, I'm supposed to fix things, not help destroy them. I know if Derek hadn't caught me masturbating to his name, he never would have made his move, but I also couldn't deny I was glad he made his move. I never would have I thought smiling slightly, hell before his lover sucked me off, I never knew I was bi. But when Derek took that first lick of my hard dick, I couldn't control myself and regardless of how wrong it may be, I knew that I couldn't be without him, in my life, as a lover and my friend. I didn't want to hurt Emily or Reid, but for once in my life, I wasn't in control. I couldn't control what I feel for Derek, no more than he can control what he felt for me. I looked into his eyes and saw the desire, conflict, guilt but yearning. I dropped my head to my desk and prayed for God to forgive me for my sins.

I prayed that I wouldn't kill my team's trust as Jennifer did. That I wouldn't destroy my team altogether because of my lust for Derek. Tears leaked from my eyes because the guilt of not been able to let Derek go and the pain that I knew I would cost our team, our lovers, brought out many emotions. For the second time that day, I didn't hear my door open, didn't realize someone was standing over me. It's a good thing our case was canceled because today any unsub could have killed the fearless Aaron Hotchner. Only when she spoke did I realize she was there. 

"Aaron, what's wrong", she asked softly?

My head jerked up, looking into the beautiful face of my lover. As I stared into Emily's eyes, I prayed she couldn't see the truth.

Morgan POV... 

After I left Aaron I stopped at my locker and then I stepped outside for a moment. Although I enjoyed him and could still taste him on my lips, I felt guilty for betraying Reid. I looked at my watch and realized I had ten minutes before the team returned. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my hidden stress reliever, Newport's 100.. I smiled as I lite one because I knew if Reid caught me smoking, he would first give me every statistic on the dangers of smoking and then he would kick my ass. But I only smoked when I was stressed to the max and I think cheating on your boyfriend with your boss, was enough to make anyone smoke or drink something. It was doubly stressful though when you knew that deep down you and Hotch would cheat again. 

I inhaled deeply and exhaled as tears filled my eyes. I love Spencer to death and I knew if he ever cheated on m, I would go ballistic. Fuck I thought as I crushed the cigarette under my shoe and headed to the head. I quickly googled with Listerine and washed my hands. I sprayed on some cool water cologne and then looked at my reflection. My eyes didn't scream guilt though they looked calm and satisfied, which made me feel even more guilty. Get ahold of yourself I commanded myself silently only you can give away what transpired between you and Aaron. Although I felt like shit, my game face took over as I walked back into the BAU room. Before I could go back to my office I bumped into my lover. He smiled that innocent smile and just like that my guilt intensified but my lips curved into my signature smile. "I missed you", were his only words as he gave me a quick kiss. I kissed him back quickly as we walked hand in hand to our desks.

Prentiss POV... 

As soon as we entered the BAU, I went to see how my lover was doing. I didn't know if Morgan was still in his office so I hesitated at his door. I stood there for a minute, debating if I should knock or just enter. I didn't want to find him and Morgan in each other's arms I thought fearfully. You are been ridiculous my mind screamed at me, you know Hotch wouldn't be unethical at his place of employment, you are still letting Jennifer win. With that thought, I became angry and entered his office. I was surprised when I saw him at his desk with his head down. Is he crying, I wondered as I stood there staring at him? My heart went out to him, as my feet moved me closer to him until I was standing beside him. He didn't lift his head, didn't move, which surprised me because Aaron Hotchner was never caught off guard. 

But when I asked if he was ok, his head jerked up and he looked at me. Silently I tried profiling him but I couldn't get anything from him except guilt. Damn, I thought to myself, he still feels guilty because of what Jennifer made him do. I realized at that moment I couldn't let Jennifer dictate our lives anymore. Yes she humiliated us both, yes she made Aaron suck Reid off to humiliate us both, yes he called out both Reid and Morgan name in passion but at the end of the day, he didn't act on his desires and he didn't leave me because of his desires. At that moment I forgave him, I wouldn't continue been insecure, I would focus on loving him with all of me. I smiled at him as I sat in his lap. He looked surprised and then he smiled that heart-throbbing smile that always make me weak for him. I leaned in and capture his lips and begin kissing him with deep passion. He moaned as he grabbed my hair and kissed me back as deeply. We kissed until we both needed air. I looked into his eyes and saw hope.

"Let's leave early", I suggested, we need some us time.

"Ok", he said simply, the whole team can leave early today, we deserve it. He stood and took my hand and together we walked out to inform the team of our decision

Jennifer POV...

After hearing Spence's voice, I knew that I would seduce Will. Although I could get myself off, I was tired of playing with myself because my fingers couldn't reach my g spot. So I got up and prepared myself for my southern lover. I took a shower and washed my filthy hair. I was relieved that Mark provided this private cell for me because the water pressure was perfect and was steamy hot Just like l liked it. After I cleaned my body and hair, my hand rested on my stomach. I smiled because Spence's baby was in there. Although I wouldn't feel him move for another few months, I could tell the shape of my stomach had changed. Instead of it been flat board solid, there was a tiny lump and roundness that wasn't there a few months ago. I smiled because I knew once Spence knew we were with child, he would leave Derek sorry ass. Derek couldn't give him a biological child I thought gleefully, that was the one area he couldn't compete with me, I thought smiling as I dried off.

I applied some raspberry lotion (another gift from Mark) to my skin and then I dressed in a clean orange jail suit. I wiped my hair as dry as I could with the towel and then put it in a ponytail. Then I laid back down to watch my favorite show, criminal minds. I got so caught up in the show, that it surprised me when Will knocked on my cell door. I jumped and he apologized for scaring me. 

"It's ok", I said smiling at him because his voice was a straight turn on.

He entered my cell and I quickly sat up, giving him a seductive smile. He blushed which made me smile wider.

"Will I need you", I said simply staring into his eyes.

"Need me how", he asked in confusion? 

He's so innocent I thought, unlike the usual man, he doesn't get the obvious clue. Maybe I should be a little less indirect I thought, shit I don't want to scare him away.

"Will, I'm lonely", I admitted, lonely and scared and very confused. My former team betrayed me in the worst way possible, one of my team members left me for another man after he impregnated me I lied, but tears filled my eyes neither the less. They accused me of terrible things, I continued as the tears flowed. He was by my side in an instant and took me in his arms.

It felt so good to be touched by a man that I simply melted, into his arms. He held me tighter as I sobbed and continued filling his head with lies of my former team. The leader Hotch is involved with my former best friend Emily but he's sleeping with Morgan, who raped my ex Spence and threatened to kill him if he ever told. Spence is scared of Morgan and Hotch because they are both alpha males although that doesn't excuse him lying on me I cried.. The rest of the team was scared to lose their jobs, so they just followed Hotch orders I said crying harder.

"Shhh don't cry", he said rubbing my arms slightly.

"I I I can't help it", I sobbed, I feel so betrayed. 

"I know you do baby", he said, but I'm here now Jennifer and I won't let those monsters hurt you again he promised.

I smiled inside as I leaned closer to him and softly kissed his neck. His breathing increased, which excited me. I gently sucked on his neck, enjoying his taste and his soft moans as my hands tangled in his hair pulling him closer to me. My tongue found him and we begin to tongue wrestle. "Awhhhh", I moaned pushing myself closer to his body... 

"Jennifer,", he moaned into my mouth.

I pulled back and looked deeply into his eyes, "make love to me", Will please make love to me.

His eyes widen with surprise and desire, which filled my body with lust and desire.

Rossi POV... 

Alex has a crush on me, Alex like me, my mind chanted like I was a four year old. I couldn't believe all the time Alex and I had missed out on. She was married when I met her but there was something about Alex that made me desire and want her. But I wouldn't step on James' toes because for one, we all worked together and two I didn't like to share three things in general, my woman, my money nor my business. So although I was infatuated with her, I always kept my feelings a secret. Gideon suspected though he even teased me about it twice, my lips remained sealed. She could have been the first Ms. Rossi, I thought as we all returned to work. I went to my office and Alex followed because she didn't have an office yet obviously. We both sat facing each other in silence and then she spoke.. 

"Dave, I am so happy to be back", she said smiling at me. I missed the BAU terribly but I missed you more she said looking me directly in my eyes.

My heartbeat a little faster at her confession. I opened my mouth to speak but closed it when she continued speaking.

"After my divorce came final, I wanted to reach out to you, but I didn't bc I wanted to make sure I wasn't on the rebound.. Two and a half years passed and I knew I was over my marriage, but so much time has passed since I last saw you, that I lost my nerves to reunite with you.. 

"I followed the team success rates though and occasionally was in the cities where you all had cases. I never let you guys see me though, I was always in disguise", she said laughing softly. A couple of times Strauss was on the case with you all Dave and that's when I realized you two were involved she said looking down. I was jealous and hurt she admitted but I knew I couldn't have you because I Iike don't like sharing she said in a trembling voice. I have been alone since James left, she continued. I prayed each night that you two broke up. I know that's a horrible prayer but it's the truth she said locking eyes with me. I didn't believe we would ever get together but when Strauss called and explained the situation to me, apologized and asked me to come back, my heart was over again filled with hope. So tell me David Rossi, is now our time to correct the past or should we leave it and let the past remain as it is she asked softly? 

Before I could respond, there was a knock at the door.

"Enter", I snapped. It was Garcia telling us Hotch said we could leave early. My eyebrow raised but I wasn't looking a gift horse in the mouth. I thanked her and once she closed the door again, I turned my attention back to Alex. 

"Alex can I give you my answer" as I stand over the stove cooking you your favorite dish I asked? 

'What is my favorite dish", she asked smiling? 

"Lasanza, French bread, spinach salad with all the fixings with French salad dressing", followed by two glasses of red wine I said. 

"Amazing", she said smiling as she stood, but how did you know she asked? 

"Never will I reveal that secret", I said laughing.

"Please, Dave,", she begged as innocently as a twelve-year-old.

I smiled my wicked smile at her and said, "if you give me a sensational and hot kiss after dinner I may be persuaded", I said.

"You just may get your wish", she said walking to the door, leaving me speechless, with my mouth hanging wide open.

Reid POV... 

All through lunch my mind was on Derek and Hotch. Yes, it sounds terrible but I couldn't help what I feel. If I could be sure Derek wouldn't flip and leave me or Hotch wouldn't fire me, I would bring it to the table how I wanted the three of us to fuck the dog shit out of each other. My member hardened at the thought but I forced the image away. Not only was it wrong to imagine the three of us together, it wasn't cool catching a boner, while I was with my team, on a lunch break. I forced myself to talk to everyone but I felt guilty when I talked to Prentiss. I know I was wrong for wanting to fuck her man and I didn't want her hating me like she hated Jennifer. But I wasn't acting on my thoughts, I wasn't taking advantage of anyone and I would never betray any of my team as Jennifer betrayed us I thought. 

Finally, lunch was over and I was relieved. I could finally see my precious Der and my guilty pleasure Hotch. I hurried into the BAU and looked towards Hotch office. I couldn't tell if either was in there because the blinds were closed. I stood there wondering if I should just go up there and get my double treat at seeing them both. But I waited too long because before I could blink my eyes, Prentiss was already at his door. I headed towards the head, to clear my thoughts. And there was my lover coming out the head. I smiled admiring him as he moved closer to me. Our eyes met and I felt guilty for even thinking of another man. 

"I missed you", I said to truthfully.

I think he said it back but I want sure because I needed to feel his soft lips on mines. I grabbed him and kissed him pushing Aaron out of my mind. He kissed me back and I melted from the heat and desire of that special kiss. I then took his hand and together we walked back into our place of work.

Hotch POV...

I thanked God, Emily didn't know the real reason for my guilt. Because although I desired both Morgan and Reid, I still loved Emily. I didn't want to hurt her but I knew my attraction for Derek wasn't going anywhere after what we shared in the office. I knew we would get together again because the desire we had for each other was blazing hot desire. My mind flashed back to tasting him and I dam near moaned out loud. Get it together Hotchner, I demanded myself, focus on Emily. It was hard to push Derek sexy ass from my mind but I did. Emily and I walked into the BAU, holding hands, to inform the team they could leave early.

"I love you, Aaron,", she said smiling at me.

I looked into her eyes and said: "I love you too beautiful".

I looked around and noticed that Dave and Alex have already left. I smiled inside because I knew without a doubt they left together. I didn't see Garcia or Michelle, so I knew they both were in her lair. My eyes traveled to Reid's desk and my heart sped up. Both of my desires was five feet from me. Reid was sitting at his desk, while Morgan was sitting on his desk, his back to me, but facing Reid.

My heart pumped faster as I looked at his muscular back. The body that Derek Morgan carried should be illegal, I thought as I unconsciously licked my dry lips. We walked to Reid's desk together, as my heart pounded out of control. 

"Hey Hotch", Reid said bringing me back to the present.

Derek turned around and our eyes met. My breathing sped up a bit because I just wanted to grab him and kiss him senseless. He smirked that signature smirk of his but I didn't give a damn because for the moment I was lost in his eyes and shamefully I was semi-hard. Snap out of it I demanded myself before you give this shit away, my mind screamed. But I couldn't because Derek's beautiful eyes had took me to a world where he and I only existed.

Morgan POV...

I felt so bad when my pretty boy said he missed me because my mind was still on my unit chief. But when Reid kissed me all thoughts of Hotch vanished for the moment because his lips were so soft, yet sensual at the same time. The kiss was quick because we are at work, but that kiss was wonderful. 

"I love you", I said.

"I love you to Derek", he said blushing a bit.

I followed him to his desk just to spend a little more time with him. Rossi came out and said I'm leaving for the day. He didn't give any explanation but I was surprised when Blake left to. Garcia and Michelle were in her lair so that left Emily and Hotch in his office. Reid sat down and I sat on his desk facing him.

"Derek, what are you doing", he asked laughing? 

"I'm sitting on your desk watching you", I said smiling, you are so beautiful.

He blushed and said, "you are beautiful too". 

"No, I'm handsome", I said arrogantly.

He laughed and said, "you are impossible but that's why I love you". 

I just smiled because at times Spencer could make me feel like I was still in high school. Before I could answer Reid looked up and spoke to Hotch. My heart sped up a bit because my desire was standing right behind me. I turned around and noticed Prentiss was with him and she was holding his fucking hand. Jealously was my first reaction although I knew it wasn't right. I looked at him and I be dammed if my heart didn't thump a bit because those dark hypnotizing eyes were staring back at me. Our eyes locked and I became cocky because I could see the blazing hot desire for me in them. A second later I came to my senses. We weren't alone shit both of our lovers were right here with us. 

I knew it was up to me to break our intense stare because Aaron was far to gone to do so.

"Damn Hotch did Emily give you some good loving in your office", I teased?

Prentiss looked at me and smiled.

"What", Hotch said coming out his trance? 

"Well Reid spoke to you but you looked dazed man" and the only time a man is that dazed is when his woman either put it down on him or promised to, I said making Reid laugh this time. Hotch came out of his daze and smiled, then said "maybe she did", maybe she didn't, you will never know agent he said making us roar with laughter.

"You two can leave early", Hotch said after the laughter calmed down. 

"Just us", I asked, just to be a smart ass? 

"No Morgan everyone is leaving early today", unless you want to stay and do more paperwork.

"No thank you", I said quickly.

"Thought so", he said with that perfect little smirk.

"Reid, Emily let Michelle and Garcia know they can take off".

"Morgan I need you in my office for a minute, to look over this last case file", he said quickly.

My heart sped up because I knew he didn' need me to look at anything but Reid and Prentiss wouldn't question it because I am second in commend.

"Fine", I sighed but hurry up because I'm ready to get the hell up out of here and go home with my baby, I said kissing Reid check. 

I looked at Aaron out of the corner of my eye and didn't miss that slight jealous look. I laughed inside because now he know how I felt, when he came to us, holding Prentiss's hand. 

Reid blushed and said "go on with Hotch", Derek.

Prentiss laughed as they headed to Garcia lair. 

I followed Hotch to his office admiring him from the back. Today he had on a black suit, with a red tie. Shamelessly my eyes went to his ass and my mouth watered as I remembered how good he tasted back there. We finally made it to his office and he quickly closed the door. Before I could speak, he slammed me against the door and attacked my mouth.

"Hmmm", I moaned as I kissed him back with pure passion.

My tongue licked at his lips, demanding entry. 

"Derek," he moaned as he gave me entrance into his mouth.

Our tongues entwined together as passion took us over completely. My hands went to his hair as I pulled him deeper and closer to me. I rolled my hips against his and noticed he was just as hard as I was. My other hand quickly went into his pants and I grabbed that delicious dick.

"Fuck, Derek,", he moaned breaking the kiss, as his hand went into my pants.

"Aaron yes", I moaned as he rubbed the tip of my dick.

"Make me cum Derek", he moaned as he thrust into my hand.

"I will baby", I moaned jacking him faster. His hand action sped up, matching mine making me moan as I attacked his mouth again. I sucked on his bottom lip-loving the taste of him. Five minutes later we both came into each other hands.

I dropped to my knees and quickly took him into my mouth to get that leftover essence.. 

"Shit, Derek,", he moaned as he gripped my head and pushed into my mouth. I sucked him greedily until all the cum was gone from him. I licked him one last time and then stood. He was still breathing hard but I gave him one last kiss. I pulled away and sighed as I went to his bathroom to wash myself and my hands. He followed and did the same.

"Aaron, we have to be careful", I said looking directly into his eyes.

"You went into a trance out there baby", I reminded him.

"I know Derek and I didn't mean to but shit I couldn't help myself". You are so dammed handsome. I blushed, I actually fucking blushed and I know Aaron noticed because he fucking smiled.

"Fuck you", I said. Aaron, it's hard for me to man but we must control ourselves, otherwise, Reid and Prentiss will be the ones suffering. 

"I know Derek", he said seriously, I will control myself but stop trying to make me jealous he demanded.

I laughed and said, "I will stop if you stop". 

He grabbed me and slammed me against the wall.

"You are mine", he hissed, do you understand.

"Yes,", I moaned because I was turned the fuck on by his roughness. He smirked and let me go. 

"Aaron, you are mine to I said giving him my own possessive look.

"Of course," he said, all yours Derek.

We walked towards the door when he turned and gave me a sad look.

"I will miss you", he said.

My heart thumped faster.

"I will miss you to", I said.

I thought to myself and came up with the perfect solution.

"Do you have glide", I asked him? 

"No".

"Download it", I demanded and accept me. I'm "Chocolate T, "I said smirking.

"Really, Morgan,", he said as we walked back into the BAU? 

"Yup," I said as our lovers, plus Michelle and Garcia walked towards us..

Reid POV...

As Emily and I walked towards Garcia lair my mind was on Hotch. I wasn't sure but I could have sworn he went into a deep gaze on Derek. And then Derek smirked, confusing me more. It's like he knew Aaron was staring at him and he enjoyed it. Why though I wondered, why would he enjoy Aaron staring at him? And why would Aaron stare at Derek anyway? Could he be attracted to him? I became semi-hard, as that thought went through my mind. I remembered clear as day, the way Hotch lips felt around my dick. If only the three of us could get together I thought. I would fuck Hotch so hard after he sucked me off of course. I would make Derek lick me anally while Hotch sucked me deeply. I would dominate both of those alpha males I thought with arrogance. Stop it, Spencer, I commanded myself, just stop it. You shouldn't be thinking of this shit, do you and to become as insane as Jennifer is? My dick immediately went down from the thought of Jennifer.

"Boy wonder are you ok", Garcia asked? 

"I'm fine", I snapped.

"I'm sorry", she said softly your face just had a look of pain she explained.

I immediately felt like shit because my thoughts of Morgan and Hotch were getting out of control. And Emily glaring at me made me feel worse because I wanted her man to join Morgan and my bed so badly. Michelle wouldn't even look at me and I knew then I made her feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry Garcia", I was thinking of Jennifer, but I shouldn't have snapped on you, I apologized.

"Oh, Reid,", she said hugging me immediately. Emily's face softens and Michelle looked at me with sadness.

"It's ok", Garcia said, we all are still in pain over her betrayal.

"I love you", I said rubbing her back. 

"Love you too", she whispered back.

Emily and Michelle joined in the hug making me feel better. And I knew at that moment I had to let go of my feelings for my unit chief. 

"Let's get the hell out of here", Emily said. We all laughed and returned to the BAU room.

Emily POV... 

When Aaron and I went to Reid's desk and Morgan turned around, Hotch seemed to go into a deep trance. It confused me because it was Reid who sucked him off not Morgan. Although I know he called both of their names in his last dream, I just couldn't see him wanting Morgan in reality. Reid yes, but I wasn't going down that road again. Morgan smirked at him and then teased him bringing Aaron back to the present. My sick thoughts vanished because if Morgan could tease him about me and Aaron would unknowingly blush, he couldn't be interested in him.. 

Emily quit letting Jennifer win my mind screamed. I didn't even flinch when Hotch told us to let Michelle and Garcia know we were leaving early. I followed Reid to Garcia's lair, thinking of the naughty shit I was doing to my man once we went to his house. Michelle and Garcia were laughing about something when Reid and I walked in. I told them we could leave early and they both cheered. I cheered with them and then noticed Reid look of pain. Before I could all that was wrong, Garcia asked and Reid snapped on her. She apologized as I glared at him. Michelle didn't look at him, she just looked down.. But when Reid explained why Garcia hugged him. Michelle and I joined that group hug because Jennifer's betrayal still hurt us all to the core. A minute later we returned to the BAU room, where Hotch and Morgan waited. I walked to my lover took his hand and said: "let's go, baby". He smiled at me and together we left to go get our much needed alone time.

Michelle POV...

Garcia is the friendliest woman I know, and she and I clicked immediately. I didn't have any friends here, so the team would become my support family. Although I missed my man of many years, I realized he wasn't what I needed because if he couldn't accept my job, a job that any lucky person would be grateful to have, I didn't want to be in a relationship with him. I felt at ease with Garcia as she and I talked about it. She confided in me about her on-again-off-again relationship with Kevin and we both laughed. We changed the subject and she started talking about the ups and downs of my new job. We were still laughing when Prentiss and Reid walked in. She was telling me about all the nicknames she called our team and how she would give me the perfect name.

Prentiss laughed but I noticed Reid was looking pained, which was strange bc we were getting an early day.. Garcia asked him what was wrong and Reid snapped. Prentiss glared at him but I looked down because the great doctor still scared the hell out of me. Reid apologized saying Jennifer was the cause of his pain . I looked at him and yes profiled him quickly and knew he was lying. His eyes held pain but not the rage or anger they would have held if he was thinking about that sick bitch. What could be paining him I wondered? Jennifer was locked up and he and Morgan were back together I thought.

I quickly looked away because profiling him wasn't cool I realized and whatever he was going through wasn't my business. Prentiss looked at me and nodded towards Reid and Garcia. I followed her but I made sure I touched and hugged Garcia. I didn't want any problems because as a team we must trust each other. I trusted Reid but I also feared him, which wasn't good. I have to get over it, I thought although I didn't know-how. Maybe Garcia could give me tips I thought as we headed back to the BAU room. Morgan and Hotch were waiting for us. Prentiss hurried to Hotch side and together they left, leaving me, Garcia Reid and Morgan alone. Now what I thought as we stood in silence?

Morgan POV...

My dick was still feeling nice from Aaron's touch when the others walked back into the BAU room. I noticed Reid looked sad but I didn't know why. I would definitely spoil him tonight I thought feeling guilty now. While I was getting a handjob from my boss, my man was in pain. Shit, why did this have to be so damn complicated? Emily was all smiles as she leads my secret lover away. I won't lie, it hurt me because I wanted to take Hotch home with me and my lover. It was hard not to watch them walk away because I wanted to watch Hotch sexy ass walk so bad. I got it bad for him, I thought to myself. I forced myself to look at my pretty boy because I knew without a doubt I love Reid to death. His eyes met mine and just like that he smiled, that smile that always makes my heart beat faster.

"You ready to blow this joint", I joked? 

"Yes,", he said coming to my side and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Awhhhh y'all are too cute", Garcia said.

"Yes, we are baby girl", what are you about to get into I asked.

She looked at Michelle and said, "you want to go shopping"? 

"Girl yes, I'm in need of some new high heels". 

I laughed as Reid just shook his head, muttering, I'll never understand women and their shoe fetish.

"It's a woman's thing my vanilla creme puff", Garcia said making Michelle laugh.

"Don't laugh Michelle", Reid said, you will have a nickname soon.

"No please no", Michelle said laughing. 

Reid touched her shoulder and said "it don't matter if you want it or not", the queen of all knowledge says otherwise. 

"That's right", Garcia said as we walked out.

"Have fun", I said wrapping my arm around Reid.

"We will", they both said walking away.

"Derek, I think Michelle is still nervous around me".

I looked at him and said, "it's because you are such a badass". 

"Derek, I'm been serious", my baby pouted.

"I know baby", just continue been nice to her, she'll come around.

"Ok", he said as we got into the car.

"Are we cooking our picking up something", I asked? 

"Let's get some Indian take out because when we get home I'm fucking you senseless", Reid said with lust in his voice.

My member raised slightly and I responded "yes baby I want you deep in me", I moaned.. 

"Fuck food", Reid said, let's get home.

"Ok", I moaned ok.


	4. Chapter 4

Hotch POV...

All the way home Derek was in the back of my mind. I couldn't believe after working with this man, for almost ten years, I was only now realizing my attraction to him. It couldn't just have happened overnight, I thought to myself, shit obviously I was hiding in the closet all these years. You were aroused the moment you took Spencer in your mouth my mind taunted me. You actually came on yourself from his taste I thought shamefully. And if that isn't bad enough, you sucked off his partner and he did the same to you I thought as I became painfully hard.. 

"Can't wait for me Aaron", Emily teased placing her hand on my very hard cock. Although I felt guilty as fuck, I responded: "of course baby, its been too long". 

"Ohh Aaron", she moaned as she caressed me, hurry home before I take you in my mouth baby NOW.

I looked at her and for a moment Derek and Spencer face left my mind. I only saw Emily and remembered my desire for her. Remembered the way she made me feel when she had me in her mouth. I automatically went into my boss mode, the mode that turned us both on. 

"TAKE IT OUT AND SUCK IT", I demanded, glancing at her and giving her my famous glare.

"Yes, sir", she muttered as she took out my raging hard dick.

"Hmmm", I moaned as her soft hand caressed the tip of it.

"Bitch, I said suck it, not play with it", I demanded as precum coated my tip.

Her mouth immediately gulped down half of me, making me serve. A rest area was coming up, so I swerved and got off, as she sucked down the rest of me.

"Shit," I screamed as I grabbed her hair and pushed her down father on me. Yes, suck my dick like you missed it, I moaned as my release came closer.

She sucked me deeper and harder making me moan her name.

"Yes, Emily awhhhh shit", I screamed as she licked at my balls, at the same pace she was sucking. 

I started fucking her mouth roughy and she moaned sending vibrations through my sensitive cock. "Emily," I yelled as I exploded into her mouth. She swallowed every drop and then looked up at me with glazed eyes.

"I missed tasting you". 

"I missed it to", I lied. Let's get home and make up for it.

"Hurry please", she begged, I need you, Aaron. I smiled and headed home, with Derek and Spencer on my mind.

Alex POV...

I couldn't believe after all these years, I had finally revealed what I felt for Dave to him. What I was feeling was powerful, which wasn't surprising because I have loved him for so long. "You are so beautiful when you smile", he said bringing me back to the present. I blushed and said, "thank you". I was sitting at the bar watching him prepare my favorite meal. We hadn't spoken much since I followed him home in his car. 

We came in and he told me to relax. He poured a glass of red wine for me and told me he was going to change into something more comfortable. He returned twenty minutes later looking totally delicious. He had changed into silk PJs, red to be exact. My mouth watered at the sight of him. He smiled at me as he put on an apron and then washed his hands. He got everything he needed for our dinner and started chopping and whatnot. I just sipped my wine slowly as I watched him. He looked like a Greek Angel I thought. 

"What's going through your mind, Alex"? 

I hesitated and then decided to be truthful. "You are", I said looking directly into his beautiful brown eyes.

He smiled and came and sat directly in front of me.

"Do you want to share", he asked? 

"Don't mind if I do", I said.

We both laughed then I became serious.

"Dave, I already admitted how I feel for you". I have wanted you for many years. After your third marriage and then your relationship with Erin made me think there should never be an us. But today you gave me hope I continued. Before I get any more involved with my feelings for you, I just want, no I need to know, where do you plan on taking this? I can't just be a casualty I admitted. My feelings run too deep for that I concluded. 

His eyes widen and he stood and came, so he stood directly in front of me.

"Alex, you could never be a casualty to me", he said as he took my hand. I have loved you for years he admitted, that's why none of my marriages lasted. You couldn't, hell wouldn't leave my mind. Then I got involved with Erin and although I felt deeply for her, she wasn't you. Nobody was Alex, you are the one, that left an impression that was, still is, so deep, that it ruined me for any other woman. It's you, Alex, that I need to make me complete he whispered as he stared into my eyes like he was staring in my soul.. 

"I need you to David Rossi", I said as I moved closer to him.

Slowly our lips came together and we shared the most beautiful, yet the sweetest & gentle kiss.

He pulled away and said, "I think dinner is ready". 

I smiled and said "ok". Then to tease him a bit I said, I expect to be waited on like a Queen Mr. 

He laughed and said "of course", Queen Alex, I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Ohhh, Dave," I said blushing slightly, do you need any help? 

"No, just finish your wine while I fix your plate".

"Dave you don't"... 

"Alex please, at least for tonight, let me spoil you baby".

My body heated up, my mouth was suddenly dry so I just nodded my agreement. I finished my wine and he was at my side minutes later, with one plate.

"Where is yours", I asked? 

He didn't answer just put a bit of lasagna on the fork then slowly brought it to my mouth. I opened my mouth and blew lightly on it before then I took the serving. Different flavors burst in my taste buds, as I slowly chewed. I couldn't help moaning out loud because it was delicious.

"Moaning like that is sinful baby", he teased.

"I can't help it, Dave, it's absolutely delicious". I can taste every spice you put in there I added.

"Of course", he said in that cocky Dave Rossi's voice, when you put the time and effort, added with love to your food, you will love what you cook. 

"That's beautiful", I said smiling.

He fed me every bit of the lasagna, plus the salad and then my dessert. 

"I'm stuffed", I admitted.

"Alex will you stay here tonight", he asked? I know this is forward, and I don't expect anything, I'm just not ready for the night to end he admitted.

"I don't want it to end either Dave". 

"Good," he said. Now, what would you like to do? Watch a movie, relax in the jacuzzi, swim, I give you a tour of the mansion, exercise, play video games, the list is endless he said smiling.

"Let's do all you said in that order".

"Seriously", he asked? 

"Yes," I said nodding.

"Ok, what movie do you want to watch"? 

"Love and Basketball".

He smiled, took my hand, and lead me off to start our all-night adventure.

JJ POV..

Once Will took me into his arms and kissed me, I knew I had him. I couldn't help but moan, as I imagined it was Spence kissing me. We didn't have a lot of time. I knew the shift changes and in between like the back of my hand. I kissed Will deeper as my hands traveled from his neck downward. "JJ", he moaned and I will be damn if that accent didn't push Spence from my mind completely. I kissed him deeper and then placed my hand on his dick. Shit, he was hard as a missile and big as fuck. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. 

"Can I see it", I asked in a shy voice.

He didn't hesitate to pull it out and I almost screamed when I saw it. It was very thick and long, at least 14 inches if not bigger. I immediately dropped to my knees and placed my lips around him. He gasped as I took the head of it in my mouth.. "JJ ohh JJ", he moaned as I licked the precum from him. I looked up at him and saw nothing but lust and pure desire. That look stroked my ego so much that I was able to swallow him whole, without gagging dick. "Awhhhh", he damn near screamed as I bobbed my head up and down on his delicious cock. I licked and slurped him, as I deep-throated him with everything I had. 

Although I needed him in my deadly scheme, I was enjoying making him lose control, tasting different, yet the delicious flavor of his essence. "Fuck JJ", he moaned as he pushed into my mouth, "I'm about to cum", he warned me. I came up for air and said "cum in my mouth baby".

"Awhhhh", he screamed as he released three mouthfuls of cum into my waiting throat. Humm I thought as I swallowed it all and bust my own nut. "Get out of those clothes", he ordered a moment later. 

Before I could honor his request, the alarm was set off. We both jumped as he grabbed his pants from the floor. He quickly put them on looking at me the whole time.

"Go Will I said, we can't get caught", I warned him.

"I know Jennifer but I will be back tonight", he promised.

"I know", I said standing to give him a quick kiss.

After he left I smiled at myself. Will had crossed the line, which was the first step in my devious plan. Now I had to get Mark to cross the same line I thought giggling. What Will didn't know is I recorded everything tonight, hell I was stopping at nothing to get my lover back.

Hotch POV...

When we made it to the house, Emily rushed in ahead of me and told me to give her ten minutes. I surged and went into my den because she needed bedroom. I wasn't really up to having sex with her but I knew I couldn't be that cruel. I took off my tie and suit jacket and then poured myself a glass of Jack. As I sipped my drink my mind went back to Morgan. I remembered he told me to download that glide app, so I went to my play store and looked it up and read the directions. It was a live video chat private site meaning you could record a video and send it to whoever. It was private unless you wanted to add more than one person. 

I surged again and quickly downloaded it. I then requested Derek, or shall I say, Chocolate T, I thought smiling. Two minutes later my phone beeped, alerting me that Derek had accepted my request I smiled and as I clicked on his profile. I immediately bypassed his info and went directly to his pictures. My cock rose immediately from the first one. He was shitless, displaying those huge yet beautiful muscles of his. My mouth watered as I looked at his nipples and remembered his good they tasted as I sucked them. I clicked on the next picture and became even more aroused. He was shirtless again but dripping wet. The top button was unbuttoned on his pants, giving me a peck at that sexy hair that led to that even more sexier cock. I groaned painfully remembering the taste of him. 

The next picture made my hand go into my pants for the second time that day.. He was naked but teasing in that picture. Although his dick and ass were covered, his whole beautiful body was up on display. I felt rage and desire at the same time. The rage was because he was showing off my body and desire because he was sexy as fuck. I grabbed my member and was about to jack it when Emily rushed in crying. I snatched my hand from my pants but she didn't even notice the movement. I pushed the end button on my phone and asked her what was wrong? 

"My cousin was in a hit and run", she explained. I then noticed the bag in her hand.

"Aaron I need to go to her", she explained. I don't know how long I will be gone is it ok she asked? 

"Of course," I said getting up to hug her my hard-on had vanished.

"Thank you", she said. My place leaves in 45 minutes she explained.

"I'll take you", I said.

"You don't have to Aaron", I can just drive myself.

"Emily you are in no condition to drive", I said firmly and even if you were, I wouldn't let you. I grabbed my keys and credentials and took her hand.

"Thank you so much, Aaron,", she said as we walked to my SUV. I know I haven't been acting like much of a girlfriend these last few months and I'm sorry she said tearfully making me feel guilty as hell. With Jennifer damn near destroying our team and the final showdown and kidnappings, I just couldn't focus. But I don't want to lose you, she admitted as we got into the car. I love you so much she concluded. 

"Baby we all have been to hell and back with Jennifer betrayal".Nobody's at fault but Jennifer herself I said. You won't lose me because I don't ever to lose you, I said truthfully. I love you too much I said. Just focus on your family baby, and keep me updated. You have plenty of vacation time you can use, I said as we entered the airport. 

I parked and walked her in. It didn't take long and after five minutes of checking in, she was ready to go. We embraced and she promised to call me when she landed. I left the airport and headed home..Although I know my thoughts should be with Emily they weren't anymore. I returned to Guilde after I fixed myself another drink. And one leads to two drinks and three until I lost count. I masturbated to Derek sexy pictures for two hours straight. I drunk some more and felt myself needing him. 

Emily texted she arrived and would call after she left the hospital. I texted back ok and I love you. My thoughts returned to Derek and I knew I wanted, had to see him. I knew I couldn't call, so I went back to Guilde and messaged him. 

"Emily had left because of a family emergency". I know you are home with Reid but if and only if you can get out I need you, man. I took a selfie if my hard dick and sent it. I know I shouldn't be taking him from Reid tonight but I couldn't help myself. Derek was my addiction and I needed him tonight!

Reid POV...

"Fuck food", I said with pure lust in my voice.

All thoughts of my unit chief vanished when Derek pushed the gas pedal completely to the floor. My member became rock hard and I couldn't help touching myself.

"No PB,", Morgan said slapping my hand away.

"I'm so hard", I whined.

"I am too baby boy", he said placing my hand on his dick.

"Ummmm", I moaned caressing him slightly.. He wasn't lying though he was hard as I was. He moaned but pushed my hands away.

"Derek"?? 

He looked at me and smirked, "baby you will cum when you are in my ass and not before", UNDERSTAND he asked in that dominant voice? 

"Yes", I whimpered because I was leaking precum now. I turned the radio on to rap music to distract myself but that was a wrong move, bc "Three times In a Row" was playing. Shit I moaned as Derek laughed and sang the lyric, as we came to a stop sign.. He looked directly in my eyes and rap the lyrics. 

"I'm gone make you cum baby three times in a row", three times in a row Spencer three times in a row.

I couldn't look away from him as he continued raping in his sexual voice. Thankfully a car blew his horn and Derek licked his lips, but slowly pulled away. I refused to look at him and he was smiling like crazy, ten minutes later when we finally made it home. I jumped out of the car and ran to the door, unlocked it, and rushed inside. I stripped in the living room, patiently waiting for my love. Three minutes later he walked in still chucking. He didn't see me against the wall and I took advantage of that. I snuck up behind him and grabbed his neck.

"Whoa", was all he got out before I spun him around to face me. His mouth dropped open at my nakedness and I smirked.

"On your knees", I demanded. Now, I snapped when he paused. He fell to his knees and before I could command him to open his mouth, it fell open. I didn't hesitate to jam my hard member in his mouth, didn't hesitate to shove my entire length down his throat. He gagged but I didn't care. I pushed myself further into his mouth until he found his rhythm. I smirked a devious smirk and said: "baby I gone fuck your throat three times in a row and cum all three times before I fuck you UNDERSTAND"!?

I pulled out so he could answer.

"Yes, Spencer I understand", he hissed.

I pushed my member back inside his mouth and he slurped me down in one gulp. 

"Derek oh Derek", yes I moaned, suck me, baby, I gasped.

More precum leaked out of me, as he continued sucking and swirling his tongue at the same time. He lapped at the precum, making me scream in ecstasy, as my legs became weaker. He went down completely again and then came back up to the tip sucking the head hard.

"Derekkkkkkkk", I screamed as my load shot out into his waiting hot mouth..

My legs almost gave out but Der wasn't having it. He grabbed me by the waist, while still on his knees, lifted me with little effort, stood, and carried me to the couch, all while still sucking me gently.

"Derek, Derek ohhh Derek", I whimpered as he laid me on the couch.

He came up for air, smirked, and spread my legs apart. He pushed a finger in me and took me back in his mouth. "Morgan ohhh shit", I moaned as he twisted his finger and he sucked me harder than harder. 

"Baby," I moaned weakly, need you in me.

"Nope", he said coming up for air again, you said I was gone make you come three times in a role and I am, he said adding another finger, and deep thorthing me again. He continued sucking and twisting now three fingers until I came back to back hollering his name. He sucked me dry and said you can rest for five minutes Spencer and then you are so fucking me.

"Ok," I gasped still out of breath. 

"I'll get you some water baby," he said taking pity on me.

"Yes please," I gasped out weakly. 

He smirked, gave me a quick kiss, and left the room. I laid there feeling drained, yet satisfied from busting three nuts, in less than 20 minutes. I didn't know how I would get it up again but I would I thought as my eyes unknowing to me, slowly shut, taking me into a deep yet blissful sleep.

Morgan POV...

My heart pounded as I drove like a manic to get home. I needed to be fucked tonight because after cheating on my man twice in one day, I needed him to fuck me and remind me that I was his. I knew PB was horny as fuck when he started touching himself. I wasn't having that because I needed him in me deep and hard. I needed all of him at once, that's why I wouldn't let him get off to we got home. He tried distracting himself with the radio, rap no less, I thought laughing to myself.

Spencer didn't care for rap much but he always used it for a distraction. But he didn't count on that song coming on so of course, I fucked with him. He wouldn't look at me, which made me happy because I knew he was full of tension which meant he would take it out on my ass. My phone beeped and from the ringtone, I knew it was from Glide. My dick jumped slightly because I was wondering if Aaron was requesting my friendship. I pulled into the driveway hoping he was. Reid jumped out of the car as soon as I stopped. I smirked because I knew he was impatient to get up in this ass. I checked my notification and it was indeed Aaron who had requested my friendship. I smiled as I remember our encounter and quickly added him. I would fuck with him later because I needed to get to Reid.. 

I entered the house and looked around for Reid. Before I could find him he grabbed me and jerked me around to his naked body. My mouth dropped but before I could say anything, he demanded me in my knees. I obeyed and opened my mouth immediately. He jammed himself inside chocking the shit out of me. I forced my throat muscles to relax and a few minutes later I was sucking him like a pro. He pulled out and said he wasn't fucking me till I made him cum 3xs in a row. 

I smirked inside because I would do that in about 20 minutes tops. His first nut only took five minutes and I could feel his legs trembling after he released. I simply grabbed his waist lifted him while I was still on my knees, and then stood, carrying him to the couch. I then pushed his legs apart, inserted a finger, and took him back in my mouth. He wanted my dick but I wasn't giving it to him. He was gone eat those words I thought. I mumbled that to him and took my time at making him cum two more times back to back. 

He fell back weakly on the bed weak but totally satisfied. I knew after three nuts he would need a half hour tops to be able to get it back up. So I teased him a bit and then told him I'll get him a cold drink. My dick was still hard, begging for release, but I didn't want to release until Reid was inside of me. I walked to the kitchen, removed three water bottles and went to the guest bathroom. I sat on the toilet and poured the cold water on my member. "Awhhhh", I screamed silently, this shit hurts like hell. I hadn't done this since high school I thought as I slowly and painfully lost my hard-on. 

I sat there for a minute, hoping I didn't catch blue balls. A minute later I was soft as hell, so I got up and headed to the bedroom. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of my PB knocked out on the bed. He looked so content that I decided to just let him sleep. I sat the water bottle on the nightstand and just stared at his beautiful face. I was about to get in bed when my phone went off again twice, alerting me it Guilde. I opened the message and read it. My dick rose painfully again because it was Aaron and because of the words. He said Emily was out of town on an emergency and needed me if only I could get away. The next picture made me cum without touching myself. 

It was his rock hard dick red and swollen, begging me to touch and suck all on it. I looked at Reid again and then at the picture once more. I knew if I went to Hotch tonight, we would cross the line completely. There was no way in hell we wouldn't fuck if I went to his house. My conscience reminded me that we all had already been through hell from Jennifer's betrayal. Although Hotch and myself would never intentionally hurt our team, nor our sufficient others, if we crossed this line we wouldn't be able to turn back. My notification went off again and it was another picture of Hotch. He was naked on the bed, jacking himself. I almost came again.

I made my decision although most would say it was a decision of lust. Maybe it was I thought as I wrote Spencer a quick note and kissed him guiltily. I then grabbed my credentials and gun from the nightstand. I didn't call or respond back to Hotch. I would just go to him, I thought. "Why are you risking your relationship with Spencer for a fuck", I asked myself? I couldn't, wouldn't answer that question because honestly, I didn't know why I thought. I cut on my emergency lights again and pushed the pedal to the floor to get to Hotch house.

Hotch POV...

I know I shouldn't have sent that second picture but a drunken mind is an honest mind I thought as I played with myself. I had already bust four nuts but when I drink my sexual desire is completely out of control. I continued stroking myself all while staring at Derek's sexy picture. Derek, I moaned looking at his strong yet beautiful rock hard chest. "Ummmm", I moaned as I remembered how he tasted when I sucked and licked them. Morgan, Morgan, Morgan my mind chanted as I jacked my cock harder. "Bang, bang, bang, bang I heard. I paused in mid-stroke, thinking I was hearing things. The sound came again and I glanced at my phone. No message from guilds or anyone I realized. Even in my drunken state, my mind was sharp. I grabbed my piece off the dresser and walked buck naked to the door. 

I grabbed a towel as an afterthought and wrapped it around my waist. I looked out the peephole, all while releasing my safety. I couldn't stop the smile when I saw Derek standing there. I automatically dropped the towel and unlocked the door. He walked in and closed the door, locked it, and then turned to me. His eyes widened at my nakedness and the gun I realized. I laid the gun on the end table and before I could say anything he grabbed me and kissed me with force. "Awhhhh", I moaned as my hands wrapped around his waist, pulling me close as humanly possible to him. His tongue licks at my lips, begging for the entrance that I quickly gave to him. 

We kissed until we both needed to breathe. I looked at him with lust and said "Derek please undress", I need you baby.. His breathing increased, his eyes darkened with desire, but he didn't move. He just stood there staring at my body, licking his lips. I couldn't take it, so I walked to him and grabbed his shirt. "Aaron," he moaned as I snatched the shirt off him. That beautiful chest stared me in the face and I couldn't resist leaning forward and taking a nipple in my mouth. "Shit, Aaron," he hissed as I sucked it hard. I bit it slightly which caused him to buckle against me, bringing delicious friction to my hard member. I pulled back and looked at him. He looked back at me with pure desire.

"Strip", I demanded in my chief of command voice. I needed him completely naked, needed to see that beautiful body where nobody could disturb us. He didn't hesitate to follow my demand, he was undressed in two-seconds flat. I stood there admiring that perfect body as my cock became painfully hard. My eyes traveled from that hard chest to his flat stomach, down to his beautiful cock and strong legs. I wanted him to fuck me tough and hard, I thought as my eyes traveled back up his body. Why isn't he moving, I wondered as my eyes finally met his eyes? 

He was looking at me, but his eyes weren't cocky and arrogant like they usually were. They were submissive I realized.. My dick became even harder as I realized something. When I used my dominant voice commanding him to strip, he became submissive to me. I couldn't stop myself, didn't even try, I just automatically went into my Boss Mode. I stepped back until I was standing by the sofa and said: "get your ass over here Derek".He didn't hesitate, he almost ran to me.. 

I smirked and said, "on your knees baby".

He dropped to his knees, giving me the perfect view of that perfect ass.

"Don't move", I demanded as I rushed to the bedroom. I didn't have any lube or condoms but I didn't give a damn. I grabbed some lotion of the bathroom counter and rushed back into the living room.. He was still on his knees, which made me smile. Although I had never been with a man before, I knew I had to prepare him. I wouldn't dare hurt him, I wanted to make this a night to remember for both of us. I kneeled down, behind him and admired that ass for a moment. 

"Please Hotch," he begged softly.

"Please what", I asked bringing my hand back and smacking that ass?

"Ahhhh Aaron," he moaned exciting me.

I smacked that ass four more times and each time he screamed out my name.

"Need you", he moaned.

"What do you want Derek", I asked as I kissed each cheek?

"I want you to take me, to fuck me, to make me yours", he begged.

"Shit, Derek," I moaned as I opened his checks and inserted my tongue. 

I begin lapping his hole gently as he screamed out my name in passion.

"Feels so good Aaron more please more", he screamed throwing his ass at me.

I pushed my tongue deeper enjoying the masculine yet delicious taste of him. I licked all around his hole until it loosened up some..

"Aaron, please fuck me", he begged, I need to feel you baby he begged.

"Derek I don't want to hurt you", I moaned as precum continued leaking from me. I don't know what to do I admitted.

"Just prepare me", he whispered.

"How", I asked? 

"Stretch me with your fingers, start with one", I can take three he hissed out.

"Ok," I said as I pushed the first finger in.

"Aaron", he screamed.

I thought I hurt him and started to remove my finer.

"No, put it back in", he almost screamed bucking back at me. 

I smirked and pushed the finger back in. It felt so good playing in the ass I desired, that I couldn't help moaning myself. My moans apparently excited him because he begged for another finger, which I happily applied.

"Ohh, Derek," I moaned as I pushed my fingers in and out of him.

"Twist your fingers baby", he hissed as he pushed back on my fingers.

I obeyed him and he moaned my name louder and then even louder. I added the last finger and he hissed in pain. 

"Derek"?? 

"I'm ok baby", he said.

I continued playing in his ass until he said "enough Hotch please take me".

"Don't have any condoms".

"You are clean right", he asked? 

"Yes," I answered.

"So am I", he reassured me, now please take me Hotch he begged.

I pulled my fingers out of him and lotioned myself the best I could. I pulled him up some and then angled myself behind him. I slowly pushed inside of him, moaning at his tightness and heat. 

"Aaronnnnnn", he moaned pushing back on me, making me want to release immediately.

I grabbed his neck and forced myself to stay still.

"Don't you fucking try to take control Derek", I commanded. I'm fucking you understand I said pulling out of him completely?

"I'm sorry Aaron please put it back in", he begged so prettily. 

I smirked because he sounded like a woman. I let go with his neck and flipped him on his back.

"Hotch why.....?

"You tried to control Derek and I'm in control", I yelled.

"Ok, ok", he said softly, control me, boss.

I smirked and grabbed his legs. Knowing how athletic he is I pushed his legs back to his shoulders. He hissed in pain a little but I didn't care, he could take it. I lined myself up with him and pushed inside him again. He was moaning like a bitch in heat, making me swell up even more. It felt so good, so tight that I couldn't control my moans either. 

"Morgan oh Derek", I moaned as I pushed myself into him, inch by delicious inch.

"Aaron please Aaron", fuck me, hard baby, control me, mark me he yelled out of control.

I couldn't help myself as I slammed all of me, into him.

"Yes," he screamed, fuck me baby give me all the dick, feels so good he yelled grabbing my hips, pulling me even closer to him.

I begin pounding him ruthlessly, enjoying my power over him.

"You are mine", I screamed as I fucked him harder. 

"Do you understand me, Derek"? 

"Yes Hotch yes baby I'm yours", he said closing his eyes.

"Open your fucking eyes", I demanded.

His eyes flew open locking with mines. I pushed his legs back father as I hit his prostate with every stroke. His eyes fluttered, trying to closer but to his credit, he kept them open. 

"I own you, Derek Morgan," I said. I better be the only one besides Reid hitting this ass I commanded as I hit his prostate again.

"You are Aaron", you are I swear he moaned.

"And I don't know how we will manage it", I said close to my release, but I need, must fuck you once a week I demanded.

"Yes, yes, yes," I promise he yelled as I hit his prostate again.

I needed to know one more thing before I released.

"Do you love me, Derek," I asked uncertainly.

"Yes Aaron", he said without hesitation. 

"I love you too", I admitted smiling.

"Now cum with me baby", I demanded.

"Aaron," he screamed as he reached his release.

His substance coated my stomach, exciting me to release my own substance in him.

"Derek, Derek, Derek," I moaned as I collapsed on him still in him.

Derek POV...

I couldn't believe that Aaron had just fucked me and I couldn't believe he had said he loved me. Was it just lust talking, or was he telling the truth? I know he has been drinking because I could smell it on his breath, but I don't believe he was so drunk that he wasn't been truthful. But I didn't want to think of thoughts right now anyway.. My mind went back to our forceful yet beautiful fucking. It felt better than I imagined in my dreams and fantasies. He and Reid were both huge, Reid was a few inches longer but Aaron was bigger in width. 

Although he was softening in my ass he was still hard enough for me to feel the delicious aftermath. I love that he took control because although Reid sometimes took control in the bedroom, I was usually the dominant one. It felt good to be dominated by Hotch sexy ass, and those dark controlling eyes could make me cum without a touch. That glare could make me submissive in a heartbeat I realized. He pulled himself out of me bringing me back to the present. "That was great man", I admitted stretching a bit.

"Yes, it was", he said smiling that rare smile. What time do you have to leave he asked? 

"Well," I said glancing at the clock on his nightstand. It read 1:20 am, meaning I had been gone a little over an hour. Reid will probably sleep the night away and we don't have to work until what 8 tomorrow? He nodded.

"Well I can stay another hour", I said. 

"Good," he said raising, showing me that beautiful muscular body. He wasn't built like me, but his muscles were defined and his stomach was flat and beautiful. His legs were strong and something about them excited me, making me raiser slightly. 

"Why", I asked trying to control myself? 

He didn't answer, just gave me a devious smirk, making me tremble with desire.

"I want you, Derek," he said lustfully, I want you to fuck me and make me yours completely, he said getting on all four. 

"Aaron," I moaned as I became raging hard, are you sure.

"Yes," he screamed opening up this pale but tasty looking ass cheeks.

I rose from my position, walked to him, and fell to my knees. I pushed his hands away and opened him up myself. I licked at his opening but he pulled away, "no fuck me", he demanded!


	5. Chapter 5

Morgan POV...

I licked at his opening but his words stopped me in mid lick.

"No fuck me" he moaned out sinfully.

My member became painfully hard as precum dripped from my tip. Although I wanted to do what he asked, I would never hurt him that way. I know Hotch was a virgin back there and if I didn't prepare him, I could hurt him badly. I ignored his request as I licked at his entrance again.

"DEREK", I said fuck me, he demanded in that unit chief voice. I need you now! 

I inhaled deeply because if he didn't stop talking like a pure freak, I would cum before I put it in him.. 

"Derek I said"....Awhhhh he moaned out, as I pushed my tongue as far as it could reach up his ass.

I didn't give him time to recoup, as I pushed my tongue in and out of his hole loving the masculine yet sweet taste. I fucked him with my tongue like it was my dick.

"Morgan yes Morgan", he moaned pushing his ass back at me.

I opened his ass as far as I could and licked him for another ten minutes. 

"Gonna cum Derek", he whimpered. Can't hold ohhh yes, awhhhh, he screamed as he released his load.. 

I smirked a smile of satisfaction as I removed my tongue from his ass. I pushed in one finger before he could comprehend what I was doing. I pushed in another finger making him scream with desire. I cross crossed my fingers, getting him ready for my large dick. I avoided his prostrate bc I didn't want him cumming again.. 

"Fuck, yes, more yes, yes", he moaned.. 

"Who the fuck own this ass," I asked possessive? 

"You Derek you", he whimpered. 

"You sure Boss Man", I asked adding another finger? 

"I promise it's your's Derek," fuck me, Morgan, FUCK ME NOW, SHOW ME THIS IS YOUR ASS, he screamed!!

I couldn't hold back any longer if I wanted to because his words went straight to my groin. My member was aching for release and I already knew I wouldn't be able to hold out for too long. I crisscrossed my fingers two more times before I pulled them from him. 

"Morgan please", he whimpered, please don't make me wait any longer he begged. Need to feel you now baby please, need you deep inside of me. 

He sounded just like Reid begging so prettily, that I couldn't deny him any longer. 

"On your back", I demanded.

He flipped himself on his back so quickly, I couldn't help but laugh silently. I admired his firm, hard body for a minute before I made a move. Those suits didn't do my baby justice, I thought as I eyed him hungrily.. 

"Morgan", he moaned, hurry, please.

I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but pure lust. I moaned to myself as I settled between his legs. I couldn't help myself, I needed to taste him, again before I fucked him.. My mouth watered as I lowered it to his dick. 

"Yes oh fuck yes", he moaned as my tongue teased the tip of his member. 

"Ohhh Aaron", I moaned as I tasted his sweet, yet salty precum. 

I took the tip of him into my mouth and greedily sucked the precum off.

"Morgan please", he whimpered as his hips flew up, pushing him deeper down my throat.

I relaxed my throat because he was thicker than Reid in length.. 

"Morgan more please fuck yes", he hissed in pleasure and desire.. 

I sucked him down completely as he screamed my name, again and again, louder each time. After sucking him for three minutes, I knew I couldn't resist him any longer. I regretfully pulled away from him and grabbed the lotion from the bed. I slicked myself up as he watched breathing hard. I lifted his legs and locked eyes with him.. 

"Are you ready Aaron", I asked with desire? 

"Yes Derek, please take me, mark me, claim me as I have claimed you," he moaned never breaking eye contact with me.. 

His words fed my ego deliciously as I gently pushed myself into his beautiful, yet hot tightness

"Aaron," I moaned as I slowly pushed into him. 

"Derek", he hissed out painfully making me pause. 

"I'm sorry baby", I said softly, I know it hurts, do you want me to stop? 

"Hell no", he snapped making me smile. I've been waiting too long for this he admitted unashamedly.

My ego loved hearing this admission, loved knowing he fucking wanted me as much as I wanted him for these last few months. I pushed in a little more, still not wanting to hurt him, more than necessary I'm not made of glass. 

"Derek", I won't break, give it to me the way that I know you can, that's an order he demanded, giving me that famous Hotch glare. 

That glare made me push completely into him, and although I know it had to hurt, he didn't scream out in pain. 

"Move", he demanded, and just like that, I started fucking him slowly.. 

"Oh Derek feels so good", he moaned, rocking his hips with me, as I pushed deeper into him. Faster please Derek faster. 

Gladly I thought as I speeded up my pace. 

"Aaron it feels so good", I moaned, pushing his legs back father, so I could push deeper into him. Baby, you are so tight, so dam tight. I'm glad I'm the first to have you I moaned. 

"Glad you are my first Derek," shit I love your big cock in my ass he screamed.. 

Awhhhh I screamed, trying to hold my load bc Aaron was making it hard with his dirty words.. I reached between us and grabbed his cock and started stroking it to the same pace I was fucking him.. 

"Derek yes awhhhh baby yes, fuck me, control me", Derek say your mine.. 

"I'm yours, Aaron, all yours", I promised banging into him brutally now. 

"Promise", he yelled? 

"Yes", I yelled back.. 

"I'm close Derek," talk dirty to me please he begged. Just like Reid did.. 

I lost my load, I couldn't help it. 

"Aaron Hotchner awhhhh", I yelled as I jerked and came all in his ass. 

"Derek oh Derek", he moaned jerking his hips faster, to the flow of the stroke of my hand. Derek please he begged reminding me he needed that dirty talk.

"Look at you Aaron Hotchner," begging me to let you cum you, dirty little whore. I stopped jacking him and smiled wickedly. I bet you wish Reid was here making you suck his cock, don't you? 

"Yes," he whispered.. I smiled as I continued.. 

"Yes," he would be chocking you with his dick, while my dick was fucking you fast and raw I teased. 

"Yes," Derek um baby he moaned pushing his hips up, trying to reach my hand.. 

"No," I snapped, you will cum from my words Hotchner. Understand? 

"Yes," Morgan he whimpered totally under my control. 

I looked at his dick and saw it was swollen angry red, with the desire to release his seed. 

"You want to fuck Reid don't you', I asked in a husky voice because I was getting turned on. 

"No," he said looking deep into my eyes, I want Spencer to fuck me, dominate me he admitted.. 

Dam I thought, a little jealous but turned the fuck on to hear this. 

I grabbed his hair and said, "I thought you were mine Aaron, you fucked me, why don't you want to fuck Reid"?

"I do just not right away," can I explain later he begged? 

I nodded and continued teasing him. 

"You want to be our bitch don't you Hotch"? 

"Yes ohhh yes Derek". 

I smirked and said something I know would make him explode.. 

Aaron one day Reid and I will double penetrate you baby, both of our dicks will be in your ass fucking you raw and hard until you cum I screamed, as I took him into my mouth quickly again..

YESSSSSS Derek, Ohh Spencer he screamed as he released all his kids into my mouth. 

I couldn't stop my release again because he combined me and Reid's name at his release. I slurped, licked, and swallowed all he gave to me until he was bone dry. I didn't stop sucking him until he was a shaking mess, still moaning my name alone with Reid's. Then he simply passed out from me, I thought arrogantly. I pulled him into my arms, intending just to lay there for a moment to hold him. I forgot I needed to get back home to my lover as my eyes drifted off into a peaceful sleep, still holding my forbidden love!

Reid POV...

I awakened to an empty bed, simply because nature called. I frowned as I rushed to release myself wondering where the hell Derek was? After I finished my business, I walked back into the room and glanced at the clock on our nightstand. It read 6:25. Where the hell is Derek, I wondered? I knew he wasn't in the house because it was too silent, which meant I should hear him if he was here. Neither the less I checked the entire house, then the garage, which informed me his car was gone, the patio, and then the basement. I came back to our room and looked on the dresser, where his credentials and gun normally laid. They were gone. A look on the nightstand would have saved me the trouble of searching the house if I would have looked there first. I grabbed the sheet of paper off the nightstand and quickly read it.

"Spencer, Hotch and I had to go into the office for paperwork, Strauss left "Didn't wake you because I know you were exhausted from me making you cum three times in a row. Love you, babe, see you soon Derek"

I rolled my eyes at his conceit, I swear Derek's ego was completely out of control. I wondered what time he left and had he called. I checked my phone and saw he hadn't. It must have been a bunch of paperwork, I thought as I went back to sleep to get my last 45 minutes in. I'll grab his go bag I thought as I drifted back off to sleep. He could shower at work was my last thought, before sleep took over.

JJ POV...

After Will left, my thoughts returned to My Reid and our child. Of course, they ran plenty of tests on me when I was committed, so I knew I was only a few weeks pregnant. Mark explained the delicately of my situation, to the head of this hell hole, which was why I was able to get my own cell. He also explained to him why this pregnancy would remain a secret until I gave birth that is. So I had special privileges, the first being I wouldn't interact with any of the other prisoners. I would only see Will, the physiatrist, and of course Mark, I thought smirking. For my own safety, he explained. I was aware of Mark's little crush on me, so of course, I was using that shit to my advantage. Although Will was a nice distraction, he couldn't hold a candle to Spence, nobody could I thought as my mind went back to that fatal day before the team interrupted us. I could feel his hands and mouth explore my body, as Michelle sat there witnessing our love. 

Ummmm, I moaned as my body heated up with pure desire remembering the feel of My Reid huge dick..Without a touch to myself, I released my love as I remembered how good it felt when he was fucking me, making me his, creating our love child. I laid there panting for a moment, enjoying my climax. I need you Reid I thought as tears filled my eyes. I need you to be by my side, while I carry our love child to term. I cried hopelessly for a while, imagining him with Derek, not giving me a single thought. My tears turned to anger because I refused to continue crying like a little bitch. I wasn't spending my life locked up, especially now since I was pregnant. 

My team would pay, all of them I thought viciously. I need a new plan I thought, I need to get the fuck out of here soon. I need computer access. I needed it to stalk my team, but more importantly, I needed to stalk my baby daddy. I retrieved my phone and called Mark, as my mind started to form a delicious plan.. I smiled because I knew Mark would play into my plan perfectly. In a month I would be out of here, before my court date, I thought smiling evilly. I wouldn't make that court date, that would move me from here, from the protection of Mark and Will.

Blake POV...

The long ringing off an alarm clock is what woke me from a very peaceful sleep. I was confused when I opened my eyes because I wasn't in my bed. I stretched and that's when my elbow hit someone's arm. I sat up quickly and almost screamed when a voice spoke. 

"You forgot where you were didn't you," Dave asked laughing?

I blushed because I had indeed forgotten, I had spent the night at his house. After we finished dinner, we watched a movie, played video games, I was given a tour of his beautiful mansion and finally we chilled with glasses of wine in his huge jacuzzi. 

We shared a few heated kisses and some touching, but we didn't go any further, just as he promised. I remembered falling asleep in his arms at about 4 am. 

"Yes," I forgot for the moment, but I remember everything now I said, except how I got into your bed I said.

I glanced down at myself and realized I was wearing one of his shirts, with nothing underneath. I didn't have a bikini last night, so I wore my panties and bra while were in the jacuzzi. 

"You feel sleep in my arms Alex," I didn't want to wake you, so I carried you to my bed he explained.. Since you weren't prepared for an overnighter, I gave you the smallest shirt I could find he said smiling, as he took me into his arms.

I rested my head on his chest, enjoying this simple moment. 

"I enjoyed last night I admitted," enjoyed spending time with you.

"I enjoyed it to baby," hopefully we can enjoy more moments like this.

"Yes," we can I agreed, pulling back so I could look into his eyes.

His eyes sparkled and I leaned closer to him.

"Kiss me", I whispered.

His breathing increased as he leaned closer to me. I met him halfway and suddenly we were sharing a very intense but sweet kiss. The kiss of a new beginning, a kiss of love.

Melissa POV....

Hanging out with Garcia was fun, just what I needed. After my break up with Mark, I didn't do much besides working my but off to get on this team. I didn't have many friends, but the few I had were the friends I made while we were together. I still had my best friend from grade school, and we spoke once a week.. She was spending much time as she could with her mother, which was understandable because her mother had been kidnapped three weeks ago. Mark's friends sided with him when I made the decision to leave my job and join the BAU. They all agreed that the job was too dangerous, that I already had been hurt because of this team, so why the hell would I want to work for them? After arguing with my girlfriend for hours, I gave up and the calls and girl outings stopped altogether. 

It hurt at first, but I realized they weren't real friends anyway if they could dismiss me so easily. That's why Garcia's friendship special, what you saw was what you got, and what I got from her was sincerely and real. We truly did shop until we dropped, then we had dinner and a movie. Afterward, we went to her house and had a couple of drinks and we just talked about life and then the team. She didn't give away their secrets, but she did tell me, our team was close, but JJ betrayal caused a tiny crack in our team. She told me to just be myself because our team despised dishonestly. 

Then she told me Hotch would have never allowed me to join the team if he didn't trust me. That made me feel better to know he trusted me and didn't just allow me to join the team because JJ had kidnapped me and forced me to join her in the kidnapping of Dr. Reid. But the best news she gave me was that Spencer didn't hate me. She said he felt bad about the way he treated me and that's why he was uneasy around me. Again she told me to just be myself and he would eventually feel at ease with me. I ended up staying at her place because I drink one too many glasses of wine. I was pleased though because I knew without a doubt I had made a new best friend, and I had made the right decision when I took this job.

Prentiss POV...

I hated leaving Hotch, I knew we were finally reuniting again, after the Jennifer madness, the Reid and Morgan insecurities I had. The pain of remembering my man, down on his knees sucking Reid's dick, but I couldn't just ignore my family when they needed me. But the good news was my cousin was ok. Besides suffering a few broken bones and a concussion she would be able to go home in a week. My aunt thanked me for coming and said she would keep me updated in Sara's process. Instead of leaving back out the same night, I decided to stay until the next morning. The earliest flight I could get was the 6 am flight, which would arrive back home at 730am. We didn't have to be at work until 8 am but Aaron lived ten minutes from the job, so if I hurried I could make it to his place at 7:50..I smiled because although Aaron was rarely late for work, I knew I could convince him to be late..

I needed him and from his hard-on last night, I knew he needed me to. Anyway, he was the boss so nobody would question him, tease him maybe, for been an hour late I thought, as I boarded my plane smiling. Once I made it to my seat I left myself drift off because I needed this rest. I awakened an hour and a half later from the plane landing. I glanced at my watch and was pleased to see we had landed early. It was 7:15. Perfect I thought as I stretched and grabbed my go-bag. I hurried and was able to grab a taxi right away. I paid the driver extra to get me to Aaron's by 7:30..I smiled as I exited the cab and pulled out my keys. I walked to the door with a smile because I was ready for Aaron.

Hotch POV... 

When I awakened I was confused because someone strong arms were holding me tight. I didn't feel threatened though I thought as I opened my eyes slowly. My head immediately started pounding, reminding me of all the liquor I consumed last night. I forced my eyes to open completely and forced myself to sit up. My ass protested the movement, making me moan with pain. My moans didn't wake Derek though, he just moved closer to me, his arm tightening around my hip. I couldn't help but smile as last night's memories danced around in my mind. I looked at his naked and buffed chest and immediately my nature immediately became hard. I licked my lips and decided I wanted a taste of him, while I was sober. Before I could get my taste, my fucking alarm clock went off scaring the shit out of both of us.. He jumped at the same time I did, opening his eyes immediately. 

He looked confused for a moment, and then he smiled, probably remembering our night last night. He pushed himself up, wincing out loud as I did and I couldn't help but smirk because I was glad his ass was hurting like mine. 

"What the hell is so funny", he asked smirking? 

"You," I said smiling. I know you must be feeling the same pain I feel I said smirking now.. 

"Yes," he admitted, what time is it he asked sleepily?

I looked at the clock and reality set in, the time read 7:25 am. 

"Derek," I said jumping up and almost falling from the pain, it's 7:25!

"Fuck", he yelled, Reid is going kill me.

He pushed himself up and rushed to the bathroom. I looked around for his clothes, which was all over the room. I couldn't find his underwear, I couldn't remember if he had even worn any. He rushed out of the bathroom and I handed him his clothes silently, feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry", I whispered as he pulled on his pants.

He paused and looked directly into my eyes.

"Aaron are you sorry we made love," he asked with pain in his words? 

"No baby," I said rushing to him and taking him in my arms. I'm sorry because I don't want to cause any problems between you and Reid.

He hugged me back and said, "Aaron we will just say I had to help you with paperwork". I left Reid a note telling him that. 

"All night Derek," I asked? 

"Yes, we will say Strauss left a lot of paperwork unattended and since I'm second in demand, you needed my help", he said.. 

"Ok," I said, feeling weird because usually, I was the one with all the answers. 

"I love you Aaron", he said kissing me lightly.

I kissed him back hungrily, enjoying his macular taste.

He pulled back and said, "don't worry Aaron, everything will be ok".

I nodded and said "ok and Derek I love you too".

He smiled his signature smile as he finished dressing. He grabbed his keys and credentials and said "I have to go".

"I don't want you to", I admitted.

"I know, believe me, I don't want to leave", he said, walking back to me and slapping me on my bare ass.

"Derek," I whined as I rose up a little.

He smirked and asked, "when is Emily coming back"?

"I don't know", I admitted.

"Maybe I can get out tonight", he said, considering we don't have a case.

"Is this fair to Emily and Spencer", I asked? 

"No it isn't," but Aaron I can't let you go. 

"I know", I said smiling slightly, because I feel the exact same.

"We will talk about it later somehow", he promised, but right now you need to get your sexy ass in the shower before I fuck the shit out of you he said.

I want you to" I said, but we have to get to work I said regretfully.. 

"Right", he said and I gotta walk painfully a half block to the park for my car. 

I laughed and said "you are in perfect shape," so stop complaining.

"Yes I am", he boosted, but my ass hasn't had such a good hurting in a long time he admitted.

We both laughed at that.

"See you at work", he said kissing me one last time.

"I'll walk you to the door", I said.

"Such a gentlemen", he teased.

"Shut up," I said, you could learn something from an older man.

"You got the old part right", he snickered.

Before I could respond I heard the alarm go off and then it was silenced a minute later. We looked at each other and then reality set in.

"Fuck Emily is back", I whispered, as Derek looked at me in horror!


	6. Chapter 6

Reid POV... 

When I awaken again, I immediately noticed that Derek still wasn't here. I frowned as I grabbed my phone and saw that besides the message he left last night, there weren't any new ones. I frowned because this behavior wasn't normal for him. I know he wasn't cheating because he was with Hotch but he still should have at least communicated I thought. But it would be nice if he was cheating with Hotch, I thought as I hurried and got dressed for work because then I could have my fantasy come true I thought smiling slightly. But I knew that the only way the three of us were getting together was in my dreams and fantasies. Ten minutes later I was dressed and grabbing Derek go-bag, as I quickly made myself my much-needed coffee. I decided to call my lover, since he and my fantasy, couldn't pull their selves from their all-night workload to do so. I frowned as I listened to the phone ring once and then go directly to voicemail. I left this message.

"On my way to the office. I have your go-bag although you deserve to work in the same clothes from last night. "Seriously Derek you couldn't call or text, to let me know you were ok? See you soon, love you" I disconnected with that still kinda pissed.

I hurried to my car and I be dammed if I didn't break down 20 minutes from the job. I called Derek again but his phone went to VM again. I left a message and called Hotch. The same happened so I left another message and then although I didn't want to, I called Emily. 

Two rings and then a whispered "hello". 

"Prentiss", I asked unsure if it was her? 

"Yes," it's me she said as she opened and closed a door. 

"I'm sorry to bother you but I broke down on Simpson Ave". "Derek and Hotch had to pull an all-nighter at the BAU and neither is answering their phone", I continued. Could you please pick me up? 

She paused and I said "if it's a bother," I can call Rossi or Garcia, although it will take them almost an hour to get to me. 

"Reid, I don't have any problem coming to get you I was wondering why Hotch car is in the driveway if he spent an all-nighter at work with Derek". 

I frowned and said, "I guess Derek picked him up". 

"Why would he do that", she asked? 

"I don't know, except maybe Hotch had to much on his mind to drive safely Prentiss". 

She paused and said "maybe you are right," I'm on my mind she quickly added. 

I hung up confused. Shouldn't she know that Derek and Hotch went to the office last night? Didn't Hotch leave her a note or let her know he was going back in? I hope they are alright I thought because when they left yesterday they seemed to be fine. All of this mistrust was because of Jennifer I thought angrily. Before her betrayal, this team trusted each other 200%, but now our trust level was a good 50%. Does it make it any better that you want to screw your boss, along with your lover, my cruel little conscience asked? 

No, I answered myself. I made a vow right then to quit thinking about Hotch Derek and myself in sexual way. Yes the man can suck a good dick, I thought smiling slightly, but so can your man. Wanting him was consuming me and I promised it would stop now. I loved Derek and my team too much, to destroy what was left of our trust. Although it would be hard to let go of the fantasies, I would because I loved Derek and my team that much. "God get me through this", I begged as I waited for Prentiss to arrive, please help me I continue praying softly.

Prentiss POV...

I was about to tiptoe up the stairs when my phone rang. I didn't want to alert Aaron I was here because my surprise would be ruined. I quickly answered as I stepped back on the front porch and whispered hello, after seeing it was Reid. I wondered what he could want this early in the dam morning. When he said he needed a ride because Morgan and Hotch were already at the office, after pulling an all-nighter, I immediately became suspicious. I was looking at his SUV right there in the driveway. I looked up towards the house but there wasn't any movement indicating he was home. When I questioned Reid, he gave a possible answer, that maybe Aaron rode with Morgan because he had too much on his mind. 

I immediately felt guilty because he probably was worried about me and my cousin's accident and in my mind, I was accusing him of cheating. It was sad that my first thought was he and Morgan was in the house together fucking. I told Reid I was on my way and then I reset the alarm and walked to my car, that I had left there last night. My eyes filled with tears because it seemed like I would never get over Jennifer's betrayal, never trust Aaron completely because of her. You are going to lose him, if you keep on letting these suspicious of him Reid and even Morgan cloud your mind I thought, as I drove to Reid destination. Reid wasn't worried about his man spending the night working with Aaron, so why should you be? 

You know how gone Reid is over Morgan, so if he isn't suspicious you shouldn't be either my mind screamed at me. Get it together Prentiss, I commanded myself. I was fifteen minutes from Reid when traffic came to a complete standstill. I could see there was an accident a few cars up and I couldn't go around it. I called Reid first and let him know what was going on. And I texted Aaron, letting him know I had returned home was picking Reid up but was caught in a traffic jam and we would be late. I felt too guilty to call him but I promised myself AGAIN that I would let go of these delusional fantasies of him, Reid and Morgan. I begin to pray for strength because I knew I couldn't do this on my own anymore.

Rossi POV...

I could go on kissing asked forever, but I knew I couldn't because for one we would be late for work, and two I didn't want to rush out me found love. I respected my lady to the fullest, and when we did consume our love, it wouldn't be rushed. Regretfully I pulled myself from her arms and she sighed softly showing her own disappointment, making me smile.

"Baby if I keep kissing you two things will happen", I said softly. We will be late for work and if I don't stop kissing you now, it will lead to something neither of us should rush.

She smiled and said "Dave you are such a gentleman", but I understand what you are saying she said getting up. 

"I just don't want to rush you Alex, I've waited so long for you", I admitted.

"Is that it", she asked softly, or is it, Erin? 

I looked at her sharply and said "no". 

She put her hand on my arm and looked me directly in my eyes.

"Dave, please don't lie to me". I know Erin's betrayal had to hurt you, anger you, and probably leave you with some trust issues. I don't expect you to get over that, or even her that quickly, but if we are going to try to start a relationship, I don't want to start it off with lies she said firmly.

I felt bad because I wanted what Alex wanted, but I can't lie and say Erin betrayal didn't hurt, because it did.

I inhaled and said, "yes her betrayal hurt me simply because after been with me four years, she still didn't tell me the truth until Jennifer betrayal came about". I can understand in beginning why she would be scared but Alex she continued to lie to me year after year. I wonder if she would have ever told me if everything with Jennifer hadn't gone down. Then she make the decision to leave this team and she had the nerve to let me know her decision when she told the team, I said as a tear fell. The absolute worst though is she let you take the fall for something she did and after ten year's she expect for you to just come back to the team like nothing happened. I wonder if she ever loved me at all I screamed as tears continued rolling down my face! 

Alex took me into her arms and whispered, "it's going be ok Dave," I'm here, and believe me I'm not going anywhere. I believe she loved you she continued, she was just afraid of losing you after lying to you for so long. The important thing is she finally admitted the truth Dave, and she not only lost you, she walked away from her career. 

"How can you forgive her so easily", I asked? 

"It wasn't easy", she admitted, but I learned to hold on to hate only imprison your mind, ensuring the other person control over you she said simply. And her guilt and finally her truth allowed us another chance at love.

"Ohh Alex", I said, you are truly an amazing woman. 

I kissed her again until the need to breathe broke us apart. 

"I love you", she said and we can talk more later if you want, but we are needed at work.

"Ok," I said simply, let's go shower together.

She smiled as she followed me to my huge shower and all I could feel at the moment was overflowing love for this perfect Angel of mine

Derek POV...

We both stood frozen in fear because we were fucking caught. I couldn't exactly jump out the window, we were on the second floor. Although I was dressed, Hotch was naked and the room smelled like pure sex. I looked at my lover and saw that he was frozen in one place, and I knew he wasn't going to be much help, so it was up to me to figure out what the hell to do. I didn't want to hurt pretty boy or Prentiss, hell our team trust was already broken. As I tried to come up with a plan three things happened. My phone vibrated twice, then Hotch's phone vibrated once and the front door opened and closed. I looked at my phone and saw PB had texted me twice. The first text was a fussing text that make me smile a bit. The second text was a relief because it gave us a chance. 

It read "I am stranded Derek" and I'm taking your advice and trading this car in because this is ridiculous. "You and Hotch must have forgotten to turn on your phone, so Emily's on her way to get me. I have your go-bag daddy, see you soon'. 

I smiled although I felt guilty becuase even though I had cheated on him, forgot to call him, and basically ignored him, he still was looking out for me. I looked at Hotch when he tapped my arm. His phone was turned towards me, but before I could read it the front door opened again, the alarm beeped which informed us it had been turned back on. We stood still as possible until we heard Prentiss car start and leave the driveway. We didn't move until five minutes later, making sure she was gone.

"Shit that was close", Hotch said.

"I know baby", I said taking him in my arms.

"What is the plan", he asked looking at me hopelessly.

"What did Reid text", I asked? 

He handed me his phone and the text simply read.

"I'm stranded, you and Derek aren't answering so I called Prentiss". 

Before I could speak his phone vibrated again, this time it was s message from Prentiss. We read it together.. It basically said she was back from her aunts, Reid called her because we weren't answering, she was stuck in traffic because of an accident and they would probably be an hour late at the most. We both smiled because this was working in our favor.

"Aaron, you have ten minutes to get dressed, but you must wear your suit from yesterday". 

His eyes widen and he said, "I am the unit chief Derek, you actually want me to repeat yesterday's attire"? 

I burst into laughter because the look on his face was priceless.

"Aaron, we were supposedly working all night, we can't exactly show up smelling nice and in different clothes, our stories wouldn't match", I explained. And you have the nerves to call me vain, I said as I laughed hard. 

"Fuck you", he said glaring, yes you are repeating yesterday's clothes but your pretty boy will grab your go-bag he snapped.

"Yes, he will but Aaron you have a go-bag in your office right"? 

"Yes but they aren't suits, you know I pack my suits before I leave, so they don't wrinkle".

I wanted to laugh again but I was wise enough not to.

"So," he continued, that means I will walk around the fuckin office today in jeans and a shirt or the same smelly suit from yesterday he snapped glaring at me. 

"Baby, you look good in both", I said softly.

"Fuck you", was his reply as he quickly brushed his teeth. 

I grabbed the sheets of the bed and threw them in the washer. I opened the window to air out the room, as I put new sheets on the bed. I sprayed Lysol to cleanse the sex smell. Hotch was ready by then so I closed the window and asked was he ready? He glared at me again but nodded.

"Come here", I said.. He was by my side in an instant and I didn't hesitate to kiss him deeply. He smiled into the kiss making me smile.

"Thanks for cleaning up", he said.

"No problem", was my reply.

"What's the story", he asked, as we left the house and walked passed his SUV?

"We are taking my car", I said when he looked at me in confusion.

"Remember Prentiss saw yours".

"Good thinking," I don't know where the hell my mind is today.

"On my cock", I teased.

He laughed and I said, "I'll give you the story in the car babe".

"Ok," he said as we made it to my SUV.

I opened his door and he gave me the first real smile today.

"Thank you", he said and then he grabbed my dick.

"Ummmm", I moaned as he squeezed it harder. 

"Just something to think about", he teased as he rubbed it one last time and released it.

"You are so paying for that", I said as I slammed the door. I heard his deep laughter and smiled as I walked around to the drive s smiling myself.

JJ POV... 

"Mark I need to see you", I said in a teary voice.

"Is everything ok Jennifer", he asked quickly? 

I smiled because I knew he would play in to my sympathetic role.

"No," I whispered.

"Is the baby," ok he asked in a worried tone?

"I guess but could you could and see me tonight if that's possible", I asked in my sweet voice? 

"Yes, I'm on my way", he said quickly.. 

Thank you I said.. 

"Anytime for you," he said.. 

Ugh, I thought as I hung up and quickly freshened myself up.. An half hour later he was at my cell with the guard. I was surprised when he told the guard we needed privacy but pleased because I knew what he wanted and I was giving it to him. Although I didn't like him, he was attractive and I knew once he crossed the line with me, my plan would work out beautifully. I didn't look at the female guard as she leads us to the unknown to me. Five minutes later, we were in a small room with a bed and toilet, that's it. I glanced around and noticed there were no cameras on here. It didn't matter because I had my phone hidden and Mark would never know it was on because once I took him in my mouth, I would sit it on the toilet and record us. 

"I can only cover for 30 minutes", the guard said to Mark.

"Thank you," he said in an impatient voice.

The guard looked at me and smiled, but I just lowered my head, like I was submissive. The guard looked at me closer and asked me was I ok, but before I could answer Mark snapped "she's fine you may leave". 

I wanted to laugh out loud at his impatient ass becuase he didn't realize how deeply he was catching himself up in my web. 

"Jennifer, I asked for this room because this is the only room where we can't be interrupted", he explained.

"Thank you".

"Now what's wrong", he asked? 

"Mark I can't take it been locked up here for God knows how long especially with my condition," I said placing my hand on my stomach. 

"Jennifer I'm trying to get you a lesser sentence but it won't happen overnight." You have many crimes against you and be that you were FBI agent, they aren't taking that lightly.

"I know," I said softly, but my former team isn't all innocent either.

"I know that, that's why I'm gathering as much information as possible on them to try to overturn your verdict." "What I need from you is for you to remember every time Hotchner disobeyed an order, to protect himself or the team from us".

I nodded because maybe, just maybe once I aired all the team dirty secrets, some judge may feel I did all I did because my team leader was dirty as they came and covered up a lot of wrongs to protect his job. 

"Jennifer, you worked under Agent Hotchner and Jason Gideon for ten years and I know within those ten years he had to break the law numerous of times". He don't think he can be touched but Jennifer you can bring down that whole team if you can give the board what we need, can you do so he asked? 

"Yes," I said. 

"Jennifer, we must cross all our t's and dot our i's for this to work. My reputation will be on the line and you can best believe Agent Hotchner, his team and members of my board will try to blame you and myself for this. I know you are pregnant by Agent Reid but for this to work, the whole team including him must go down, so I ask you again, can you do this"?

I nodded again and then said.

"Dr. Reid hurt me deeper than any of them. "Regardless of what that lie detector test said, he and I were in a relationship, I wouldn't lie about that, I said believing my own lie. The whole team needs to pay I said letting tears drop, as I remembered how my whole team betrayed me.

"I believe you", he said and Jennifer I promise you we will bring those bastards down. He glanced at his watch and said we have twenty minutes left. So let's use them wisely. Go back as far as you can and tell me when Agent Hotchner and Jason Gideon begin to disobey their oaths. I smiled and just like that, I started talking.

Although I was betraying the whole team secrets, I didn't care because they left me to die here. I would betray Spence too but once I was out of here, he and I would kill Mark. If Mark was able to get my whole former team fired, I would let them live because losing their jobs would be enough for me. Spence could go in any casino and make us millionaires in less than a month and we could live whenever we wanted with our son or daughter. So yes I would do whatever I needed to ensure Spence and I love. 

"The first time Agent Gideon and Agent Hotchner broke the law was when they didn't arrest Elle Greenaway for killing a man in cold blood". 

I explained how Hotch and Gordon covered it up while Mark recorded every word. I continued when Derek Morgan was arrested for murder in Chicago, Agent Hotchner and Agent Gideon made it possible for Agent Morgan to sneak out the integration room. You can contact Stan Gordinski to verify this.. Agent Morgan was found innocent but people could have died I said milking this for what it was worth.. A few months later Dr. Reid was kidnapped and held hostage by Tobias Hankel. What Agent Hotchner and Agent Gideon didn't tell anyone, including Erin Strauss was while Dr. Reid was held hostage, Hankel injected him with Dilaudid numerous of times until Dr. Reid became addicted.. He stayed hooked on Dilaudid for months before he started going to meetings and eventfully winged himself off.

I looked at Mark and see his mouth was completely opened. Before he could respond, the guard returned and said our time was up. He followed me back to my cell and said..

"Jennifer with just this information, I should be able to go before a board within two months". Of course, I must supenion Agent Greenaway, Jason Gideon, Stan, and Erin Strauss. In the meantime, I need you to write form every other incident you can remember. 

I nodded and said, "thank you". 

"This may take a few months or more but I promise you with this new evidence, you won't serve much or anytime if all this checks out to be true".

"It's true", I ensured him.

"Ok, Jennifer I'll be back in a few days", he promised.

I smiled because my former team days for serving the FBI were numbered. I didn't feel bad either because if I couldn't have my job at the BAU neither could they.

Garcia POV...

I enjoyed Michelle's company, she was like a breath of fresh air. The team needed her fresh eyes, sharp mind, and an easy-going spirit. Without giving away the team personal business we did discuss them all. It tickled me she was afraid of the boy genius, but honestly, a mad Reid is a scary one, I admitted to myself. I hurried through my shower because I had to pick Michelle up. She called twenty minutes ago and said her gasket blew. I told her I would be there in 30 minutes and she promised she would be ready. Twenty minutes later I was dressed and sitting in the parking lot of her apartment. I texted her I was there and she texted back she would be down in five minutes.

My thoughts traveled back to my team and I smiled because it seemed like we were getting past Jennifer betrayal a bit. Hotch and Emily were trying to patch things up, I could tell when they left holding hands and smiling a few days ago. I hope they went home and consumed their love all night long. Morgan and Reid were trying to, I know they went home and fucked each other brains out. Then there was Rossi and Blake. I saw them leave together and wondered what was up with that? None of us knew Agent Blake but if she could heal the broken heart Strauss left Rossi with she as A-ok in my book. This team will make it, I thought smiling slightly. We've been through hell and now we are fighting back. A knock on the window brought me back to the present. I looked up and unlocked my door quickly.

"Thank you for the lift", Michelle said when she got in the car. 

"No problem", I said. Ready for your first official day?

"Yes, just a little nervous."

"You will do fine", I assured her. You already had experienced the worst with us so it can only get better right?

"True", she said.

We laughed and joked until we were ten minutes from work and I will be damn if we didn't get caught in a traffic jam. I quickly texted Hotch because I knew we would be late. I texted the rest of the team and told then not to take 89 North. Prentiss and Reid were stuck already. Rossi thanked me, Hotch or Morgan never responded. Oh well I thought, we will get there when we can. 

"Garcia, you will never guess who called me", Michelle said bringing me back to the present?

Michelle POV...

After I left Garcia house from the sleepover, I went home and relaxed after packing six go bags. Garcia explained we could be called on a case at any notice and we better be ready. She said when Hotch said wheels up in 30, meant just that, and if you weren't up and packed you would repeat your clothes or buy new ones. I didn't want to piss him off because I knew he didn't take much shit. Hell he barely smiled, I thought but I could tell he loved his team. Anyway, after I made myself dinner and did some light cleaning, I took a bath and watched tv. Eventually, I fell asleep but the phone woke me. I answered without looking at the caller id and when I heard his voice my sleepiness went away.

"Who called you", Garcia asked again, bringing me back to the present.

"Girl Mark", I said.

"Give me the juicy details please", she said, holding her hands together like she was praying.

I laughed because Garcia could be hilarious when she wanted to be.

"He apologized for the way he ended things", I began. He said he was wrong for making me choose between him and the job. He asked could we meet up this weekend to talk?

I paused and she took it as a cue to respond.

"Do you still love him", she asked?

"Yes, but he really hurt me." 

After six years together, I couldn't believe he could just walk away from me. She was quiet for a moment and then she responded.

"Michelle this job is very challenging, to begin with, and when you add a relationship to it, the challenge is even harder. Both parties have to work hard at it and sometimes that isn't enough. The hours, the horror of what we see daily is enough to drive you insane".

I nodded and asked, "why do you do it, Garcia"?

She smiled and said, "I need to try to make this world safer and to help the team catch these criminals and lock them away for life".

I nodded and then asked her should I even consider taking him back?

"Michelle, I can't answer that one for you sweety, but I will say this". Follow your heart because it has the true answers.

"Thank you", I said smiling.

"Anytime", was her response.

She cut on some R&B music and we sat in the traffic jam listening to the smooth voice of Alicia Keys.

Morgan POV...

We had been driving five minutes in silence when our phones went off. I handed Hotch mine because I was driving. He quickly read the message and then read his own.

"Garcia said she and Michelle are stuck on the same highway as Reid and Prentiss".

"Good," I said smiling, we will be there 45 minutes before anyone else make it.

He didn't respond so I looked at him. He was looking down sadly at his hands.

"Baby what's wrong", I asked softly?

He didn't respond but I could see his eyes were shining with tears. We were ten minutes from the BAU, so I pulled over into a McDonalds and parked.

"Aaron, please tell me what's wrong", I said.

He lifted his head and the pain in his eyes went straight to my heart.

"Derek we both cheated on our lovers last night." I know how much you love Reid and I do love Emily, yet still, we crossed that line. I know it's my fault for sending those pictures and practically begging you to come over, but I needed you last night, wanted you so bad. I am suppose to be the leader of this team, yet after Jennifer's betrayal, I seem to make mistake after mistake.

"You think last night was a mistake", I asked, with pure pain in my voice?

He looked at me and said, "no Derek I wanted you, needed you, last night was the best night of my life because it with you".

I smiled as I took his hand into mine.

"Aaron, we cant change last night and even if we could I wouldn't." Yes I love Reid and you love Emily but what we shared last night was beautiful. I can't let you go, man, I just can't I said emotionally. You are a great team leader Aaron, I don't have to tell you how many times you have been there for the team, took one for the team, how you give your all to us baby. So what you made mistakes, you're human man, not God, so of course, you will make mistakes, we all do.

"But Derek we could tear this team apart if they ever find out."

I rubbed his hand in a circular motion and then asked the hardest question I ever had to ask anyone.

"Do you want to end this Aaron", I asked looking deep in his eyes?

He stared back into my eyes and finally answered "no."

I couldn't stop the smile from forming and a second later he was smiling too.

"Good," I said as I leaned in and captured his lips.

He kissed me back with hunger, making me sigh out his name. I grabbed the back of his head to deepen the kiss and he moaned into my mouth, making me rise up a bit.

"Aaron," I moaned as I pulled away.

"Derek, why did you stop", he whined? 

"I have to baby, we must make it to work before the others", I said pulling back and putting the car in the drive motion. 

I had only moved a few inches before, he grabbed my free hand and placed it on his dick and said "you're not gone take care of this"?

I moaned because he was hard as a rock. I couldn't help caressing it lightly.

"Awhhhh yes", he hissed pushing up into my touch.

I slipped my hand into his pants and he let out an animal groan that excited me. I put the SUV back in park, not realizing I had blocked the drive-through entrance. Before I could go down his pants again, he had already taken it out and was staring straight at me.

"Derek please", he whimpered.

"Please what", I asked smiling?

"Derek don't tease me", he begged.

"What do you want Aaron"? 

"Your lips, your hands, just make me cum", he yelled.

"Yes sir", I said as I unbuckled my seatbelt, reclined my seat back, grabbed his dick, and started stroking it hard.

"Yes, shit, awhhhh, Derek", he moaned jerking up into my touch.

I knew we didn't have long for work, and we were in a damn Mcdonald's parking lot, so I had to hurry. I jerked him harder and then I lowered my lips to him and licked the tip of his dick.

"Derekkkkkk fuck yes awhhhh yes baby he screamed..feels so good, uh uh uh, suck it please babe, put it all in your mouth".

I smirked because he was totally under my spell. I relaxed my throat and swallowed him in one gulp.

"Derek Morgan," he screamed as I tightened my jaws, slurping and licking his delicious balls. "Ummmm, yes, awhhhh," he moaned, grabbing my head, locking me in place, as he fucked up into my throat. He tasted so good, that I was leaking precum, about to lose my load because I was that hard.

"You are mine Derek", he cried out! I can't ever let you go he moaned. "Never, never, never", he screamed as he exploded in my mouth.

I swallowed every drop and continued licking him till he was clean and bone dry. He panted for a moment as I pulled myself from his lap regretfully. My dick was still leaking precum because I was so close to releasing myself. I pulled my dick from my pants and gave myself one stroke before Hotch knocked my hand away. He didn't hesitate to grab it, stroke it, and then put his mouth on it.

"Shit", I hissed pushing up into his hot mouth. "Yes, Aaron", yes I moaned as he sucked harder on my very sensitive head.

He sucked up my precum and then sucked me deeper into his mouth inch by delicious inch.

"Ohhh, mmmm, fuck, fuck, fuck, I moaned pushing up into his mouth.

He grabbed my hips, held them tightly, and then swallowed me whole.

"Awhhhh", I screamed as I lost my load and sent all my kids into his waiting mouth. My nut was so powerful, I heard bells and horns. I didn't realize what I really heard was the blasting of someone horn. Hotch pulled away bringing me back to the present.

"Derek drive".

"Huh," I said still enjoying the afterglow of his beautiful mouth.

"Derek, you are blocking the drive-thru.

I snapped back to reality and remembered where we were. I quickly put the SUV into drive and moved out the way. I pushed myself back into my pants and grabbed Hotch's hand. I was waiting to turn left when Hotch leaned over and kissed me and of course, I kissed him back. We were totally into one another that we never noticed the black SUV waiting behind a car to turn into McDonald's. Never saw Dave look through the front window, the only window not tinted, and see us kissing. We never saw his jaw drop or the surprise on his face. We never saw him at all because we were wrapped up in that kiss. We finally broke apart, knowing we had to leave..Ten minutes later we were at work..

We hurried to Hotch office and he took out a ton of paperwork. I rushed to the coffee room and grabbed two coffee pots, one with fresh coffee, another with old coffee. I poured out the old coffee but keep the pot. I carried both pots back with coffee cups. I looked around and saw Hotch had made his office look like we had worked all night. Papers were everywhere, a few more coffee cups were out. He had a couple of pizza boxes and candy and chip wrappers on each desk. My eyebrow rose towards the mess and he laughed.

"It's from the break room trash", he admitted making me laugh. 

I sat beside him on the couch and said: "We have 20 before everyone gets here, let's just talk".

"Ok talk to me Derek", he said with a smile.

Rossi POV...

I loved every moment I spent with Alex. We never left the mansion because let's face it, I had everything in my mansion that required a great time. She cooked breakfast for me the next morning and I must say, she have mad silks in the kitchen. Her omelet was soft, fluffy and the flavors seemed to burst into your mouth. Her banana pancakes melted into your mouth and the bacon was crispy and delicious. She blushed as I complimented her cooking, giving her beautiful face a healthily red glow. After breakfast, we headed to her house because she didn't have her go-bag with her. We joked and laughed all the way to her place, enjoying each other. When we made it to her place she went in alone to get her bag.

Garcia texted alerting us not to the highway 89. I pulled up the map on my phone and quickly found a detour. I found one that was 15 minutes away. Alex returned and we were on our way.

"I had fun last night Dave", she said smiling. 

"I enjoyed myself to", I said taking her hand.

"Do we have time to stop for coffee", she asked fighting a yarn?

"Half of the team is stuck in traffic," so yes we have time I said spotting a McDonald's on the corner. 

"Dave, can I ask you something, "something personal?

I glanced at her, smiled, and said "Alex you can ask me anything".

I switched lanes and eased behind the car turning into McDonald's.

"Ok Dave is the team", Alex's phone buzzed. This is my dad, hold on she said smiling at me.

I nodded as the car in front of me finally turned. I noticed the black government SUV waiting to turn right but wasn't moving yet. It was odd because no cars were coming to prevent movement. I slowed down to make sure everything was ok. I looked through the front window and my jaw dropped because before my eyes were Hotch and Morgan in a serious lip lock. I glanced to see if Alex noticed them, but she was yapping away on her phone, her head turned away from them. 

Morgan pulled Hotch even closer to him deeping the kiss. I couldn't take my eyes off them, couldn't control the anger inside me. Finally, the car in front of me moved, and I moved right behind him still pissed. JJ had already destroyed half of this team trust, was Aaron and Derek trying to destroy the other half? Fuck, I thought to myself fuck, fuck, fuck!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
